Of His Heart
by Supernaturalwhoviangame
Summary: AU: Omegaverse... Alpha!Arthur is in search of his mate after he matures. Omega!Merlin is having a hard time growing up in a village that has no one else like him. Trials of a bond pair. Felinesque Alpha/Omega traits. Arthur/Merlin
1. Prologue

**AN: So this is my first ever Omegaverse fic and Merlin fic! I loved the idea that Alphas and Omegas had traits that disappeared when they matured. So this is my story talking about it. **

**Yes my Alphas and Omegas are felinesque! Sorry if that's wrong in your Omegaverse but really I'm just writing a work of fiction here. This is really just for my enjoyment of writing and if you enjoy it too awesome! **

**I don't own Merlin or the characters but I love them and that's why I wrote this!**

**Enjoy :)**

Prince Arthur Pendragon rode out of Camelot as people were still celebrating his official coming of age. He was beginning his quest for his one true mate, an Omega that was bond to be somewhere in the Five Kingdoms. As an Alpha he matured at the age of 16, this was marked with the loss of the felinesque ears and tail that he had had since birth. This came in handy when figuring out who was an legitimate mate and who wasn't. This also meant that he was eligible for mating.

Since he was the Crown Prince of Camelot, the last fact weighed heavily on his mind. He would need a Queen to stand beside him and bear his heirs for the future of Camelot to succeed. His father had always made that point very clear to him by presenting him with every noble Omega in all the Five Kingdoms. He had found most of them appealing to the eyes and nose, but none of them were quite right for him.

Through all his failed attempts at finding his one true mate, he had found out what his type was. He knew he liked dark hair, blue eyes, pale complexion, small waist but tall people. He had always been presented with women and knew that male Omegas were rare so he wasn't quite set on if he would be disappointed or not with either gender. He was sure that his true mate fit each of these characteristics perfectly and would have an equally delicious scent.

He also had clues to what that scent would be like, pine mixed with the scent of fire smoke. These scents had always brought him immense comfort and had felt like home to him. He had never found these attributes within the citadel or with any of the noble Omega's thus his quest would hopefully bring him to his mate.

He rode through each village of Camelot hoping to catch the aroma that would just feel right to him, he was always greeted by eager Omega's and their families but still none of the women were right for him, so he rode on.

He ran out of villages in Camelot after ten days so he moved into the villages that skirted the border of the territory that would one day be under his rule if any of his prophetic dreams were true. He was mostly greeted kindly and Omega's still came up to introduce themselves but still none of them were the one.

After two more days, he was beginning to think that his Omega hadn't been born yet. Although it was uncommon, it still happened that some bonding pairs were born decades apart. He knew he wasn't going to accept defeat until he searched all of the villages in the realm, so he pressed on into the village of Ealdor.

Ealdor was a small village under the rule of Cenred, though it was common knowledge that he only claimed it in name. Arthur felt more at home in this village than he had in any of those previous and he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

He dismounted and led his horse through the dusty streets, he was surprised at the lack of attention the villagers seemed to give him but slightly comforted by it.

Merlin was sitting in the woods outside Ealdor sorting through the herbs that Will had brought him. He laughed as he realized that half of what his best friend had brought him was useless weeds, "Will, you are so bad at this."

"I got you your bloody flowers, Catboy. Let's go swimming!" the other boy said flicking the feline ears on top of Merlin's head.

Merlin's tail swished in annoyance, "I AM NOT A CAT!" He picked up the basket of herbs his mother needed and moved to go back home. "I get enough from everyone in town, why do you have to add to it? It's bad enough to be a Sorcerer but I also have to deal with being an Omega." He was on the verge of tears and really didn't want to deal with of this right now.

It was a sore spot for Merlin, he was the only Omega in Ealdor and there were no Alpha's either. His mother had to explain everything to him and she didn't know much because she was a Beta like the rest of the village. He knew almost everything that his mother knew about his odd kind but he still wished he could share experiences with others.

His feline appendages made him stand out physically but he also was more sensitive than others and needed more physical contact. Again he just wanted to be able to compare stories and experiences because he was just going through all of this completely blind. He didn't know what to expect from his first heat or his mate. He didn't know what Alphas were even like in general.

Will ran after his best friend, "You know I only do it because you're my best mate. I know people tease you but really I think they're jealous, I mean you already have your true love picked out for you. You don't have to court and get your heart broken by all of these other people just searching."

Merlin turned back towards his friend, "Yes but say you don't find her, you can settle for someone else that you care for. I can't do that I have to find this mysterious man that holds my heart. And I have to do it all from here because I can't just go looking on my own, its too dangerous," he said annoyed as he kicked a pebble.

"So that's what Kilgarrah said, it has to be a guy?"

The Omega blushed, "Yeah, and he's suppose to be older. But that could mean that he's a week older or decades. I just wish that he would find me already so that the giant lizard will just leave me alone."

Merlin had been visited by the dragon many times during his life because he was a Dragonlord and their blood called to each other and apparently there were no other Dragonlords that he could bother. The Dragon bugged him with riddles of destiny and his mate.

He didn't mind being a sorcerer so much as it was just making him different and that made Merlin's life harder. Will had never cared but the others did and Merlin was always left out.

The two teenagers started to walk back towards the stream. "But you still have to wait at least three years right? I mean you mature at 18 and can't be mated until then, so even if he's waiting at your house right now you couldn't do anything," Will stated.

Merlin blushed at his friends question but answered anyways, "Correct but we could at least get to know each other, I mean before I go into my first heat, I'd like to at least know who he is and a little bit about him."

Just then Jonathon, a farmer from their village came running up, "Merlin, your Mum wants you home. There is an Alpha in the village and she doesn't want you out here alone."

Merlin nodded and followed the older man back with Will in tow. "Well look at that he is waiting for you, just like I predicted," Will laughed.

"Shut it Will, we don't know if he's really it or not," Merlin laughed nervously. This could truly be it and it made him nervous. He didn't know if he was ready to leave home yet and he knew he would have to and probably even want to if this was truly his Alpha. This frightened him but also sent his body thrumming with excitement.

"Yes the first Alpha to come to our village in like ever, is just going to be some random guy. Really Merls, its probably him and we need to get you home," Will said ruffling his hair and ears.

Merlin swatted his hand away and the two boys walked quickly back to the village. As they approached Merlin could smell a strong unusual scent of Earth and sugary sweetness. He had the strange urge to submit and stop where he was. Will pulled him forward and got him to the door.

Merlin began to whimper and wanted to cry out for comfort and as he did the front door swung open.

**AN: So that is the prologue and I kinda left you on a cliff-hanger...But please follow/Favorite/review! I love reading comments and ideas from other fans and the readers. **


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**AN: Thank you for all the follows and favorites! I am so excited for the response to this!**

**Again I don't own Merlin but sincerely wish I did!**

**Enjoy! :)**

Arthur walked around the small village aimlessly until he was hit with the delicious scent of pine and fire smoke. He had smelled faint hints of it before when he entered the place and as he walked around but this was fresher, more crisp. He could tell that the person it belonged to had recently been here and he desperately hoped that it was his omega. He didn't know what he would do if it ended up being some beta or god forbid another alpha that held such an alluring scent. He also hoped that it was actually his bond mate because if it happened to be another alpha's omega then he would probably scream out of utter frustration.

He followed the scent to a small hut that had all the doors and windows closed. Arthur could definitely smell the scent strongest here and his heart sped up. He squared his shoulders and knocked on the small front door.

Arthur waited a few seconds before he saw an older woman open the door. His heart jumped into his throat, he never knew what he was going to say if he ever did find his bond mate. The only thing that calmed his nerves was the fact that he didn't feel the pull towards this woman that had always been described to him. He knew that this was how he would definitely know who his mate was but he hadn't felt it yet. This disheartened him slightly because if this woman wasn't the owner of the scent then who was?

He decided to press on and possibly find out who the owner of scent was and why they had lingered here. "Hello ma'am, I am Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. Could I possibly bother you with some questions I have?"

A worried look crossed the woman's face and Arthur wondered if she would just slam the door on him. He was a prince from a neighboring kingdom and she owed him nothing but he still hoped that she would help him. She nodded bitting her lip and opened the door wide enough for him to enter.

As Arthur entered he was engulfed in the scent that he found so much comfort in. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes finding solace for the first time since he started this journey. He opened his eyes and saw the woman looking at him, "I'm sorry, I am an alpha and the scent in your house is very...um...that is to say I am very drawn to it." Arthur tried to say and not sound like a raving lunatic.

"You're different than I expected," the older woman said observing him.

"Expected?" Arthur asked confused.

She led him farther into the house and offered him a seat at a table in what he assumed was the kitchen. He took it greatful of the kindness. "Tea?" she asked grabbing a kettle from the stove and filling it with water from a bucket.

"Yes, please," he said nodding. He normally never accepted the kindness of the locals because he didn't want to be a bother, especially if he was just passing through. But this was different this woman could know where his mate was and he wasn't going to deny her anything if she led him to her.

She nodded and put the kettle over the stove. She then sat down across from him and smiled repeated, "You are so much different than what we expected."

Arthur looked at her puzzled and asked, "What do you mean by that? I didn't even know I was coming here until I walked into town this afternoon."

She shook her head, "You were always destined to come here, Kilgarrah told us even before we knew Merlin's status. I just hoped that maybe I would have until he had matured before you showed up and whisked him away." She looked sad and far away.

Arthur wasn't quite sure why but he liked the feeling he got hearing about Merlin. He asked to see if maybe this person was his mate, "Who is Merlin exactly?"

The woman laughed and shook her head, "Merlin is my son and he happens to be the only omega in the vacinity. He was always going to be special, Balinor knew that from the moment I knew I was pregnant."

Arthur stared at the woman in front of him, so it was an omega that had such an alluring scent. And from what the boy's mother had already said he was most likely his mate. This made him smile and he was sure he looked ridiculous but he didn't really care. When he focused again he saw her leaning out the window talking to another man.

She came back and sat down smiling, "I sent someone to go and fetch Merlin, he should be close by. He and Will went out to collect herbs."

Arthur felt a growl rise in his chest. Merlin's mother's eyes grew huge and she backed away.

"No, Arthur, Will is a beta like the rest of the villiage! Merlin has never been around an alpha before. He knows very little about being an omega at all. You will have to teach him about your shared heritage," she said quickly.

He calmed down but now wanted to meet the omega that he felt so protective over already, "When will he be back?"

"Soon," she said as she handed him a cup of tea. "I guess I should've introduced myself before, I was just so surprised that you came this soon. My name is Hunith and I am the healer here in Ealdor. Merlin is my only child, so you can understand why I am not to keen to let him go."

Arthur began to wonder how much younger than him Merlin actually was, he hoped that it wasn't too long because that would now determine when they could official become bonded. Omega's had to wait two years longer to mature already and Arthur had felt as if he had done enough waiting.

Suddenly, Arthur began to feel a pull coming from inside his chest. He felt as if something was harnessed to him and pulling him towards the door. He heard a whimper and cry from outside. The scent that had led him here was growing stronger and stronger with every step.

He yanked open the door to reveal a young looking boy with black hair and his matching ears and tail. He looked much younger than Arthur, but he knew from experience with his sister and her maid that omegas tended to look younger than they actually were. The boy's eyes were the color of cornflowers and quickly darted to the ground as he observed Arthur's gaze on him, he was visibly still shaking. The alpha inside of the prince was happy, this omega was openly submitting before they had been formally introduced. He showed promise and Arthur truly knewright then an there that this would be the end of his quest and that he would soon be headed back to Camelot with his prize.

Merlin stared at the man in the doorway of his home. He was tall and looked strong. The scent from earlier engulfed him and his nervousness dissolved. His hair was golden and his gaze was that of saphire gem stones.

He felt his instincts tell him to avert his eyes and he did so quickly. He noticed that he was still shaking but he couldn't seem to stop, not under the gaze of this alpha. His body wanted him to bare his neck for this man but he didn't understand why. He also could see that the man was exactly that, a man, he didn't have a trace of his ears or tail and that made Merlin shrink back.

The alpha darted foreward and grabbed Merlin's arm, "Oh no you don't!"

Something in Merlin wanted to follow him but something else made him scowl atthe man and try to shake off his grip saying, "Let go!"

The grip tightened on his arm and he was pulled into the man's chest, "Of course, my omega would be fiesty."

Merlin growled and his ears flattened to his head as he tried to push against the man's grip with no avail, "I don't belong to anyone, especially not some selfish prat."

He heard his mother gasp, "Merlin! This is Arthur and he is the Alpha Prince of Camelot."

Merlin wanted to curl in on himself now, he had fought against an alpha and he didn't really know why except that he was infuriating and he feltlike he needed to fight back. He felt Arthur's arms embrace him as he folded into himself.

"Now come in you two, we don't need all of Ealdor's opinion," Hunith said as Arthur let go of his hold on Merlin and he followed the two into their house. She handed Merlin a cup of tea as he walked into the kitchen. Arthur sat at the table and grabbed the cup that was already sitting there.

Arthur set the cup down and cleared his throat, "So Merlin, how much do you know about alphas and omegas?"

Merlin blushed, "Not much, I know that mature ones don't have ears or tails. There is also a bond mate for each of us and they are the only ones that we can be happy with. I know that me being a omega will become more dangerous in three years, once I am 18. Unless I find my alpha before that happens, that is."

Arthur nodded, "Okay you have the basics down, do you understand that I am your alpha?"

Merlin looked shocked, he kept swiveling between his mother's face and Arthur's. "B...but how can you be sure?"

Arthur smiled kindly, "I know because I can feel it when I look at you. I have seen so many omegas over my lifetime and it just feels right with you. If you had met more alphas you would understand more I guess."

"Merlin, you realize that you'll have to go back to Camelot with Arthur when he leaves, right?" Hunith asked looking at him.

He felt tears well up in his eyes, "But why can't you just stay here with me? I don't want to leave Ealdor." He was frustrated, he wanted to stay with Arthur because just thinking about him leaving hurt, but he didn't want to leave his mom or Will either.

Arthur shook his head frowning, "I am Camelot's prince, I have duties to attend to back there and I can't rightfully leave you here. That goes against our nature, surely you know that!"

He was thankful that he hadn't yelled but it didn't make it much better, "Can we stay a few more days? Till my birthday, I don't want to leave you but I need time to say goodbye here." He looked at his alpha pleading. He knew that if Arthur refused that Merlin wouldn't be able to stay any longer. A direct order was something he knew he couldn't break even if he tried.

Arthur smiled sweetly, "I guess that could be reasonable, we could get to know each other here, on your terms. Before you are forced into Camelot's Court society and we must play by theirs and my father's rules."

Merlin perked up and smiled, "Thank you so much Arthur! I promise I will leave with you for Camelot in five days."

**AN: Okay so that is the first actual chapter and I hope I did it justice. I am new to writing anything in this universe, so most of this is just made up as I go! **

**I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to get chapter two up soon! Please leave any comments or questions below! Follows and Favorites are wonderful also!**  
**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Separate Pasts

**So glad to see so many of you enjoying this story. So this would've been up yesterday had my computer not deleted half of this chapter after I saved it. I hope that I got everything I wanted back into this version because I was so happy with the first. I think I did.**  
**Again, I don't own Merlin and I don't make any money off my stories.**  
**Enjoy! :)**

Arthur loved seeing the smile that graced Merlin's face once they had agreed to stay for a while longer before returning to Camelot. He beamed at being able to please his mate so easily, so soon after meeting too.

He noticed that Merlin and Hunith were leaving the room and then heard that someone was knocking at the door. He followed behind them watching Merlin's sleek black tail swishing back and forth showing contentment.

Hunith opened the door to a teenage brunette holding a basket of plants, flowers, and leaves.

"Will! I completely forgot about you and the herbs," Merlin said making a shocked noise.

After hearing his mate call another man's name, Arthur wrapped his arms around his omega's middle and placed his chin between the two silky black ears. Merlin leaned into it at first and Arthur tightened his hold around the slighter male. He rubbed his arms and face around to spread his scent over his mate. Merlin's ears twitched in annoyance and Arthur grabbed one between his teeth, giving him a playful bite.

Merlin yowled and broke free of Arthur's grasp, he ran out the door with Will in tow. The basket was left tipped over on the dusty ground.

Arthur debated whether or not he should follow his mate when Hunith said, "Come Arthur, we can speak about Merlin and get to know each other better."

He huffed a great sigh and helped the woman pick up the spilled herbs. They went back into the kitchen where Hunith sat the basket on the table and Arthur sat across from it.

"Thank you for allowing him to stay a little while longer," the woman said smiling, "You have no idea how much it means to us."

Arthur felt a bit better knowing that this choice had apparently won him some appriciation, from his mate's mother at least. "It is no trouble at all, I want him to be happy and if that means staying here a bit longer, then so be it." Arthur chuckled leaning back in the chair, "I am rather enjoying the break from my duties. This way we can get to know each other without him being overwhelmed by everyone in Camelot."

"Speaking of responsibilities, could you possibly tell me what my Merlin will be expected to do?" Hunith asked as she sorted herbs on the table. "You know us mothers, we will always worry about our babies."

Arthur felt the urge to growl at Hunith calling his mate her Merlin, but he stiffled it knowing she was not a threat to his claim on Merlin. He also felt the twinge in his chest over her comment about mothers. His own had died during childbirth and he had never known her or had a motherly figure in his life. He shook the thoughts from his head and schooled his features, "He will become the Consort to the Corwn Prince of Camelot and when I become king, we shall rule together. We shall be foreign dignitaries during peace talks and treaties. He shall bear the heirs of Camelot and raise them once they do come along. He will be my confidant and advisor over all others and shall teach and mentor the omega's of the court, as I do with the alpha's."

Hunith chuckled, "That will be entertaining, as Merlin knows next to nothing about being an omega, let alone a noble one."

"My step-sister Morgana and her handmaiden Guinevere will be able to help with that. Morgana and Gwen grew up in the court and my step-sister knows a lot being the King's Ward. They shall help him with whatever I cannot. My biggest fear is my father," Arhtur said running his fingers through his hair. "He wasn't expecting me to bring back a peasant in the first place, but now he'll also have to accept that Merlin is also a male omega." He could see the fear in Hunith's eyes, "I don't care who or what Merlin is, he is a rarity that I will cherish as my mate from now until I take my last breath."

Hunith looked happy with Arthur's words and he felt proud of his answers. She smiled, "He loves you already, I can tell. You both have a lot of potenial in this relationship, but you have to always remember that Merlin is his own person. He cannot disobey you if you order him to do something, but he will hate you for it. Let your opinion be known and he will listen and consider it. If you show him love and kindness, he will give it back to you ten-fold. But if you show him any unkindness, he will hold a grudge longer than anyone I have ever met."

Arthur nodded understanding, "I know that he is mine forever but it is hard to see that he wants this when he is off with this Will person." He could feel the pain in his chest of being away from his mate. He knew that he would have to deal with this from now on and to a lesser extent after they had bonded fully. This would create a great distraction during patrols and any over-night quests.

Hunith smiled sweetly at him, "Although they are thick as thieves, Merlin's heart belongs with you. I saw that earlier, he let you hold him, in front of Will no less. He doesn't even allow me to hug him in front of anyone."

Arthur puffed out his chest feeling happy that his mate had allowed him to do something that no one else was allowed. He began to relax after this understanding that he truly did have Merlin, if Hunith knew what she was talking about.

The two talked about her job as the healer and what each of the herbs on the table did. She reminded him of Gaius, the elderly court physician. He began to wonder if he could talk the man into taking Hunith on, since he was getting on in years. He decided that he would talk to the man once he and Merlin returned.

Once Arthur's mind had drifted to his young mate, he looked out the window and realized that it was now very dark. He stood up, disrupting the cups that had been sitting on the table. Stalking towards the door, he sniffed the air and realized that Merlin was no where near the small hut or the surrounding villiage.

He slammed the door open and followed Merlin's delectable scent over the fields.

* * *

Merlin felt comforted when Arthur walked up and wrapped his arms around him. He couldn't help the fact that his ears were super sensitive, when Arthur bit him he freaked out for a moment and that was all it took for him to break free of his grasp and grab Will as he ran away.

They ran out past the farmer's fields and made it to the woods before they both slowed down. They then wandered about until they found the tree that they had snacks and trinkets hidden in. Merlin climbed up and sat on the most comfortable branch, dangling his feet.

Will was still bellow trying to catch his breath. Once he had, he climbed up the tree and sat opposite Merlin. He pulled an apple out of their hiding place and bit into it. He looked at Merlin and asked, "So that was him?"

Merlin wasn't going to feign confusion, he just nodded stroking his tail and pulling bits of dust and debris out of it.

"So were you guys about to leave, without saying anything to me?" Will asked sounding hurt.

Merlin stared at his best friend, "Will, if you ever thought I would do that, you don't know me at all."

"It's not that Merls, its just now you have your alpha and he's going to whisk you away, where you will be happy forever and I'll just be stuck here alone," Will looked like a small child pouting and Merlin laughed.

"You'll always be my best mate Will, I just have to go and live in Camelot with Arthur. But he's giving me five days more here in Ealdor," Merlin said smiling as his friend perked up.

"So we still have time?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes Will, I am not leaving now. Would I be here if I was?" he laughed pushing Will over.

"I guess not, so why did we leave so quickly? I thought you had to obey him," he asked.

"I do, if he orders something. He never said not to leave and he bit my ear so I ran. I guess it was a reaction," Merlin said as he shrugged.

Will's eyes got huge, "He bit you?"

"Yes, but it wasn't that hard. He was just trying to tell me to be still," Merlin shruggedagain, stroking his now clean tail.

"But he bit you! That's just wrong Merlin!" Will yelled. "You were never a doormat and you sure aren't going to start being one now!"

"He didn't mean it the way you're taking it. With us it's different, when we are interacting with each other. He does things for my protection and I take care of nuturing him, it's a give and take kind of thing. It is how we show that we love each other. You don't understand because you're just a beta!" Merlin yelled.

"Fine if I don't understand you then, I'll just leave you alone! I don't care if you leave Merlin or when you decide to do it, just forget me!" Will yelled jumping down from the tree and ran back towards the village.

Merlin stared at the place where his friend has just been. Tears began to fill his eyes and he couldn't find it in himself to stop them. He felt as if he couldn't breathe and his world was closing in on him. His chest hurt and he knew it was the connection that he would always hold with Arthur. He pulled his legs up to his chest and leaned against the tree. He could smell Arthur's scent on his tunic and he found comfort in it.

He sat and just stared at his arms and hands wrapped around his legs. Merlin couldn't believe that his life seemed to be coming together and falling apart, all at the same time. He was happy to have Arthur in his life and couldn't imagine it without him now, but could he really leave Ealdor, his mother, or Will? He thought on this awhile and before he knew it, it was dark.

Merlin looked around and couldn't see the ground beneath his feet, it was cloudy and he had stayed out too long. He decided not to leave because it would be dangerous now. He could make his appologies tomorrow, to Arthur, his mother, and hopefully Will. He layed back against the branch he was sitting on, it wasn't very wide but then again neither was he. He wrapped his tail around the branch tightly and closed his eyes, trying to find sleep. He shivered as he heard a growl from the distance. He opened his eyes and looked around, not seeing anything at all. He closed his eyes again and this time heard a growl from right under him.

Merlin sat up and curled in on himself whimpering. He cried out, making an odd sound that he knew was meant only for Arthur. The growling started again and this time it was extremely loud. He prepared to use his magic if he needed to, but what he really wanted was Arthur to come out and get him and carry him home.

He felt something pull his tail and all of a sudden he was on the ground and the growling was above him. He cried out for Arthur again and felt the thing growling hold him down. His nose filled with Arthur's wonderful scent and he calmed immensely just knowing he was near, but he couldn't stop crying out for his mate.

"Why are you making that noise? What's wrong?" he heard Arthur say somewhere above him.

Merlin opened his eyes, which he never remembered closing, Arthur's face came into focus. He was above the omega holding him down.

"Were you the one growling?" Merlin asked relaxing under his mate's hold.

"Of course, you didn't come home. It's dangerous, so I had to come find you!" the prince said pulling Merlin into his lap. He wrapped his arms tighly around him and Merlin leaned into the embrace. He purred at the feeling of warmth and safety, if this is what he was getting into then he figured it couldn't be too bad. The alpha nuzzled into his neck and began to purr also,

Then Merlin remembered falling out of the tree, he growled, "You pulled me out of the tree!"

"You wouldn't come down, so I made you come down!" Arthur spat back.

"You could've asked!" Melin cried trying to get up.

Arthur pulled him into his chest and licked his face lovingly, "I'm sorry, my animal side took over, I needed you down here right now. I will ask you from now on and I shall only make demands if it is impossible to not do so."

Merlin looked into his eyes and saw just truth and love and adoration there. He hoped that his eyes communicated the same and he knew that this could work, as long as they always talked things over. He hoped this was how it could be and he actually wanted this. He was falling for Arthur and he knew that they could be compatible in all of life, not just during his heats.

Arthur lifted him up into his arms and began to walk. Merlin squawked and tried to squirm out of his arms, which just caused the alpha to tighten his grip.

"I can walk! Put me down this instint!" Merlin cried trying to push against the prince's chest.

"I realize you can walk, you ran quite well earlier but I like having you in my arms and I don't feel like letting go for a while," Athur said looking down at him as he walked them back.

Merlin scowled and a small growl rose in his chest.

Arthur laughed and stroked Merlin's tail, "You are so cute when you're angry. My beautiful and stubborn omega mate."

Merlin couldn't continue to act mad at his alpha anymore, he wrapped his tail around Arthur's hand and snuggled into his chest, breathing in his wonderful scent. He began to relax more and more. He felt his eyes close and Arthur kiss the side of his face and ears. He fell into the warmth of the darkness, feeling safer than he ever had before.

**So there you go! I'm on break so I should be able to update a few more times pretty quickly. Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3: Mysterious Visitors

Thank you so much for the support and sticking with this.I hope I am doing a good job of it.  
I don't own Merlin or make any money off this!  
Enjoy :)!

* * *

Arthur carried Merlin back to Ealdor and received a grateful look from Hunith as they arrived. He laid his omega on the small cot that Hunith had set up, "Will he be comfortable?"

Hunith laughed quietly leading Arthur back into the kitchen. The table held some dark bread and fruits, not anywhere near what Arthur was used to, but food was food and he was thankful for the kindness.

"Thank you for going out to find him," she said pushing the plate towards him.

Arthur shook his as he picked up the bread, "I would've anyways, a bond mate is too precious to lose. Even one as clumsy and ridiculous as Merlin seems to be."

Hunith sighed, "He is special, sometimes I wish he wasn't but if that means he is taken care of, then so be it."

Arthur felt bad for taking Merlin from the people he loved, but he couldn't just leave his mate here. That was too dangerous, if anyone were to figure out who he was bonded to, Merlin would be taken for ransom or killed by Camelot's enemies. He shuttered at the thought.

Arthur felt the exhaustion of the day hit him, he stretched and yawned, "I think I'll turn in for the night. Is there an inn here in Ealdor?"

Hunith shook her head, "No, you should just stay here. I know that your intentions are pure and I wouldn't trust anyone else with my boy. I would offer you the cot but Merlin has it occupied already. I'm sorry that we don't have another bed but we don't have guests so we've never had a need for another bed or cot," she said wringing her hands.

Arthur felt warmth in his chest at the thought of never having to spend another unplanned night away from his mate, "Thank you for the offer. I can sleep on the floor, I've done so many times on missions and quests."

He went outside to his horse and grabbed the provisions that he had brought. He walked back in and saw Merlin sleeping soundly on the cot. He slipped off his boots and the belt that held his sword and daggers. He found a folded blanket that Hunith must have left by the cot and used it as a pillow as he laid down beside Merlin. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be engulfed in the wonderful scent of his mate. This felt like home and for the first time since he could remember he relaxed fully. He felt as if nothing else mattered in all of the world, as long as Merlin was smiling by his side and he was the one to make that so. He closed his eyes and drifted off into the welcoming darkness.

When Arthur awoke next he felt a warm weight on his chest, he looked down and was met with the ebony hair of his mate. He buried his nose in it while wrapping his arms around the slim body. He felt Merlin mewl into his neck and it sent shivers down his spine. He fell back into darkness and hoped that morning would hold off for awhile.

Soon sunlight was creeping into his eyes and he felt his omega scramble away from it, seeking comfort lower on Arthur's body. He chuckled and heard Merlin squawk, "Why are you laughing at me?"

Arthur pulled his mate back up so he could look into his eyes, "You are just so adorable and I can't help but laugh because you make me so happy."

Merlin pushed his arms off and stood up quickly, "I don't like being laughed at!"

Arthur sobered and frowned at upsetting him, "Okay, I'll try to not laugh around you." He sat up and stretched, his joints popping and cracking.

"Don't do that!" Merlin cried his ears flattening against his head.

Arthur's frowned deepened, he didn't want his mate to be cross with him, "I'm sorry Merlin."

Melin's face screwed up and he looked frustrated, "I don't want you to be sorry, I just want to know how this is all going to work! We don't know each other, I'm a peasant and you are a prince from some kingdom that I'm not even a subject in! We have nothing in common, the only thing going for us is the fact that we're biologically compatible! How am I suppose to deal with all of this?"

Arthur took a deep breath, he couldn't lie to his mate even if it sounded better than the truth, "I don't know if this is going to work, Merlin, I really don't. But I really want it to because I am happy with you. Could we spend the next few days getting to know each other? If you still hate me then, well then we we can work out an arrangement that we will only be together during your heats." This sounded awful to him but if it made Merlin happy in Camelot, then Arthur would do it. Even if it meant that he would spend the rest of his life unhappy.

"No!" Merlin shouted, he faced colored, "I mean, I want to get to know you, but I'm just worried, I guess. I don't know anything about being an omega, let alone being one within Camelot's court. I think it would've been better had we known each other our entire lives."

Arthur smiled and remembered not to laugh, his omega was opening up and he wasn't about to ruin this, "Yes and that's why it took my father forever to convince me that no matter what I did Guinevere would never be my bond mate."

Merlin growled and his ears went flat again.

Arthur realized his mistake, "No, Merlin, no, Gwen is just someone I grew up with. I would never ever have relations with her, especially not after I found you. I will never look at another omega again."

Merlin calmed down, "I guess it's like me hoping that Will was somehow going to become an alpha."

Arthur let out a small growl and then realized how ridiculous he was being, "Okay, so we're both a little scared about this whole thing."

His mate turned around and glared, "I am not scared of mating with some prattish prince!"

Arthur had to stifle another laugh, "Okay, so we're worried that we might not work out, as a couple. So let's try this and see where we are when it comes time for us to leave. If you still hate me then you will live in Camelot and be under my protection but we won't need to see each other if you don't want to."

"I told you no, you ignorant excuse of a prince! I don't hate you and I never will!" Merlin took a deep breath, "I do want to get to know you and maybe you can teach me more about how to be an omega at court."

Arthur let out a chuckle this time, "I don't know if I can do that, but my sister Morgana and her handmaiden Guinevere can, they are both omegas and have grown up in court."

Hunith came in carrying a basket of bead and cheeses, "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Arthur shook his head and stood up, "No, Merlin and I were just discussing our plans." He dusted off his back and legs and slipped on his belts and boots.

"Oh that's nice I brought breakfast, why don't you boys come eat and then Merlin can take you to the river where you can wash up?" she asked walking into the kitchen.

Arthur followed but tossed a glance back at Merlin, who was brushing is tail with his fingers. He smiled knowing that they were getting somewhere.

* * *

Merlin hated the sound of the plan that Arthur kept suggesting, yes he was scared but he couldn't see himself in such a meaningless relationship. He knew that he already cared for Arthur and that might be working it's way up to being love. He wanted to get to know Arthur and it seemed to him that Arthur wanted to get to know him too. This created a warm feeling in his chest. He looked up and realized that Arthur and his mother were already in the kitchen, he went to join them.

The small group ate in peace until Merlin's curiosity got the best of him, "So we won't be the only one's in the castle at Camelot?"

Arthur shook his head, "No there will be quite a few others who live there as well."

"Like who?" he asked tilting his head.

"Merlin, let Arthur eat!" his mother scolded.

"Hunith, it's fine. I'm glad we aren't yelling anymore. But we'll live with my father, the king, and my half-sister, Morgana. Let's see there is Gaius and my knights, of course. Plus numerous servants and other employees of Camelot and the crown. Camelot is a busy place but it is also very lonely."

Merlin wanted to wrap his arms around Arthur as he spoke but he knew that they needed to actually get to know each other and not get side-tracked every time they had a moment of weakness.

"What do you mean by not yelling at each other anymore?" his mother asked looking towards him. Merlin sunk down in his chair, feeling guilty for yelling at Arthur.

"It was just a misunderstanding, Merlin and I have agreed on what we are going to do," Arthur said locking eyes with him.

Merlin shivered at the intensity of the gaze and looked away blushing.

Then he heard the voice in the back of his mind that he always dreaded. "Young warlock, you must come at once!" the voice said.

Merlin groaned and stood up. He knew that if he stuck around here that Kilgharrah would soon show up. He was planning on revealing to Arthur later today that he was a sorcerer, but he didn't want the giant annoying dragon to do it for him. "Arthur, we should go wash up, before it gets too hot out." Arthur nodded and stood. He went into the other room, so Merlin leaned in to his mother, "I have to tell him now, Kilgharrah is stopping by." His mother nodded and smiled.

"Come on Merlin," Arthur called and he got running to gather a new set of stopped where Arthur was standing with his own leather satchel.

"Come on I'll show you the river, unless it isn't nice enough for someone who lives in a castle," Merlin said trying to draw out a rouse.

"Of course not Merlin, I do this all the time on quests," Arthur said dragging out the first part of his name. This made him shiver and grab his hand.

They walked for awhile just enjoying the company, when the great obnoxious lizard started up again, "Young warlock, I am waiting."

Merlin sighed, "Arthur, I must tell you something."

"Okay," he said looking him over with concern.

"I.." Merlin started but before he could say anything, the Great Dragon himself landed in front of the couple.

Arthur jumped and pulled out his blade snarling, "Merlin, get behind me!"

He just rolled his eyes and glared at the dragon.

"I said get behind me now!" Arthur said pulling Merlin back.

"Ow! You arrogant prat! You don't need to protect me, I'm a Dragonlord!" Merlin shouted pulling away.

"But that means you're a sorcerer! You didn't tell me that," he said looking shocked.

"I was about to, but Kilgharrah showed up before I could!" Merlin yelled again.

Arthur moved towards him and wrapped his arms around the shaking omega, "I'm sorry that I hurt you, I thought it was necessary to keep you safe."

"I was really trying to tell you, I'm sorry I didn't before...I wanted to but I worried that you would leave," Merlin said looking up.

"There is nothing that will make me leave you," Arthur said kissing Merlin for the first time on the lips.

Merlin was overcome with love and warmth, he leaned into the kiss and enjoyed it. His worries began to sink away and he could see that as long as he had Arthur, everything would be fine.

Arthur pulled away, keeping the kiss chaste, "Now, no more secrets from either of us, understood?"

Merlin nodded and leaned into the strong arms of his alpha.

"If you are quite done, could we speak now young warlock?" Kilgharrah asks behind them.

Merlin groaned but turned around in Arthur's grip, "He won't hurt me, he can't."

Arthur sighed and dropped his arms.

Merlin walked forward, feeling the gaze of his alpha on his back, "What do you need Kilgharrah?"

"You did not tell me that you had found your bond mate, this is a joyous occasion. The great Emrys united with the Once and Future King at last!" the dragon said laughing.

Merlin growled at the usual riddles, "I would've had I had time to, we have been together not even 24 hours. Is that all you need?"

"Why yes young warlock, our bond has changed and I needed to ensure that you were okay," the dragon said looking as if he was smiling.

Merlin heard Arthur growling at the sound of the dragons words.

"Hush, Arthur Pendragon, I have no romantic claim on Emrys," the dragon laughed.

"You know my name?" Arthur asked sounding confused.

Kilgharrah laughed loudly, "Of course, you are the Once and Future King. All of my kind and the druids know of you and your destiny, it has been foretold since the beginning of time."

Merlin turned back towards his mate, "I will tell you about this once we are back, let me send him off and then we can be on our way." Arthur nodded and he turned back towards the giant lizard that was a thorn in his side. "Now you know that we have met, can I love in peace now?"

"Of course not young warlock, I shall just meet you near your new home," the dragon laughed and then took off and flew away.

Merlin grumbled but was happy that it hadn't scared Arthur off. "I'm sorry, he likes to check in on me."

Arthur laughed and followed as Merlin continued to walk towards the river. Merlin smiled as he thought for the first time that this could possibly work and he could actually be happy.

* * *

Notes: Thanks for reading!

Please subscribe/kudos/comment! I love reading comments and ideas from other fans and the readers.


	5. Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

Arthur had been terrified of the dragon that had come out of no where to speak with Merlin, but he still reacted as an alpha and he would've protected his omega at any cost. He had found relief in the fact that Merlin could control the beast, but that opened up another problem for them. Sorcery wasn't illegal in Camelot, because that would be denying the true nature of alphas and omegas. It was still frowned upon and sorcerers were treated as second class citizens, unless you had someone to fight for you. Morgana had his father to fight for her as she had also been born a witch. He would fight for Merlin, no matter what, he just wanted to know more about his mate.

Arthur cleared his throat as they walked, "So you're a sorcerer? When were you going to tell me?"

Merlin turned around and glared, "No, I'm a warlock! I was born with my powers, I don't have to study magic, it just happens! And another thing, I didn't have to tell you. If I want to have secrets, I should be allowed to. I don't have to tell you everything just because you're my alpha!"

Arthur was shocked by the annoyance and anger he felt from his mate. He dropped his head, he didn't want to make Merlin feel as if he was forced to do anything. He sighed, "No, you don't have to tell me anything at all. I won't pry into your life at any point in our relationship, but I do hope that you will confide in me. I plan to make you my confidant in all things, but you do not have to return the action in anyway but in listening to what I have to say. I want this to work Merlin and I hope you do too."

They had stopped walking at some point during Arthur's confession, he looked up and noticed that Merlin was wringing his tail nervously. "I want this to work, I do , but I'm just really sensitive about all of this. People here haven't made it easy for me, growing up so different from everyone else. I have only had my mom and Will for so long, I'm sorry if it takes me awhile to warm up and confide in you, but that is all on me."

Arthur was overwhelmed with feelings for this beautiful boy that stood before him. He was worried that Arthur would stop wanting to be with him, just because it took him awhile to open up. He walked towards the omega and stroked his silky black ears, "Merlin, I don't care what you are or what you want to do, I will always stand beside you. I just want to get to know you and I really don't want us to have secrets between us but I can wait for you to be ready. I told you that I wasn't going to ever force you into anything with our relationship, and I meant that. I will always be here for you Merlin."

Merlin smiled up at Arthur, "Let's get to the river before mom comes to find us."

Arthur nodded and held out his hand for Merlin. The omega took it and they walked on in silence for a long while. Soon they were at a river bank and Arthur set his stuff down and began to undress. He noticed that his mate had froze where he had dropped his hand. "Come on Merlin, you don't want your mom to come out here right?" he joked.  
Merlin blushed and then walked off behind a broad tree.

Arthur's smile faltered and he walked towards him just wearing his pants. He found Merlin behind the tree blushing, like a bride on her wedding night. He had only removed his jacket and the belt he wore.

Merlin must have realized that he was being watched, he jumped and glared at Arthur, "Do you mind? I am trying to undress here and I don't need you ogling me!"

Arthur held up his hands in surrender and backed away laughing, "You'll have to get used to me watching you. You are very beautiful and hopefully I will be able to keep my hands off you, until your heat of course."

Merlin threw his jacket towards the laughing prince, "You are an awful pervert Arthur! I'm not even 15 years old!"

This sobered Arthur, "Really, I am going to have to wait three years to fully mate you?"

Merlin was in the middle of pulling off his shirt, "Yes, is that a problem?"

Arthur thought and then shook himself, "Of course not, earlier I had worried that I might have to wait decades. Three years shouldn't be too hard." He went back to his things and finished undressing and then walked into the river. He kept his back turned to Merlin because he figured that he wasn't used to being undressed in front of others.

Arthur himself had been slightly nervous about this, he had never been undressed in front of an omega before. He wasn't sure how he was going to be affected, but he was surprised to find that he was attracted to Merlin but he could direct his thoughts to other things and avoid any embarrassment. He knew this was probably due to the fact that Merlin was so young and he was still a good long while off from his heat cycles. He took a deep breath and waited patiently for his mate.

Merlin didn't want to leave Arthur waiting but he couldn't bring himself to finish undressing and enter the water. After his alpha had walked away, Merlin had watched behind the tree. He had seen Arthur walk back to his things and pull off his pants, he was well endowed and Merlin was shocked at how much he wanted Arthur in that way. He knew they were compatible but he didn't expect to have all of these feeling involved.

He continued to undress and he looked down at himself and knew that Arthur wouldn't be anyway impressed. Merlin was thin and gangley and his member was no where near as impressive as Arthur's. He looked at his mate and realized how relaxed he looked. He remembered that Arthur had said that nothing would change Arthur's feelings for him and he held onto that as he entered the water.

Arthur turned around and smiled as Merlin made his way towards him, "I thought you were going to stay behind that tree all day."

Merlin shook his head as he finally reached Arthur, "I was just scared, I've never done this with any one."

Arthur frowned, "Well, I would hope not. You are my mate and I want to be the only one to get the chance to worship you and your beautiful body."

Merlin blushed, "I'm not beautiful, I'm all arms and legs and mom always says I'm too thin."

"That is what makes you beautiful, you are perfect for me. Such a humble and sweet mate, I have. Morgana and Gwen will absolutely love you. I know that this is all new but I hope you can trust me to be one of your guides through this. I'm might not know much about being an omega but I do know how our relationship should be ideally." After he was finished, Arthur leaned back, closed his eyes, and relaxed in the sun. His hair and skin shone as the rays hit him.

Merlin relaxed more and began to swim around Arthur, he swished his tail and splashed water towards him. Arthur cracked his eyes open and glared towards the omega. "You're being boring Arthur."

Arthur's glare intensified and the next thing he knew, Merlin was dragged under by his tail. He swam back towards the surface and spit water out once he could. He pulled him self on the shore and scrambled over to the tree and his clothes. He pulled his clothes on quickly.

He heard Arthur call, "Come on Merlin, you splashed me! That was just good-hearted fun, I didn't mean any harm."

"I don't like getting my ears wet!" Merlin called back trying to pull the moisture out of his tail and ears. He knew that if he didn't get it out now, the heat and humidity would turn him into a puff ball.

He heard Arthur come up on shore and then felt strong, wet arms engulf him. "I'm sorry I got your ears wet," he whispered, making Merlin's ears twitch.

Merlin turned in his arms and glared at him, "Go get dressed, I'm still made at you and now you've gotten my clothes wet!"

"I don't think I will, it's so peaceful out here," Arthur said leaning against the tree and pulling Merlin back with him.

Merlin growled, "Arthur, you aren't decent, what if someone were to walk by?"

As he finished, he heard his best mate's voice, "Merlin, are you out here?"

"Shit Arthur, it's Will," he said pushing Arthur into the tree.

"Merlin, I just wanted to apologize. Could you come out an talk? I know I heard you earlier," Will said getting closer.

Just as Merlin was about to go out and talk to Will, he came around the tree and stopped with a shocked expression on his face.

"Will, this isn't what it looks like," Merlin tried.

"Really Merlin, because it looks pretty bad!" He turned his gaze towards Arthur, "And you, you're ruining my best friend's life! I don't care if you have some weird biological claim on him, you need to leave us all alone. Merlin was happy before you came here."

"Whoa, you can't talk to me that way, I am a prince and an alpha!" Arthur growled.

"I don't care who you are, you hurt my friend, so go back to your castle!" Will yelled.

Merlin felt confused, he loved Arthur and never wanted to leave him, but Will had always been there for him. He didn't want them to tear each other apart, so he built up his courage and yelled, "Enough!" Both of the other men stopped and stared. "Arthur, please go put on clothes while I talk with Will."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue and Merlin turned to him with a pleading look, "Please, I just need to do this. I promise that I won't leave here without you." Merlin nuzzled into his mate to prove a point and to draw strength from Arthur's scent. Arthur nodded and went around the tree to get dressed.

Merlin looked back towards Will, "Okay, you have my attention."

Will took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I insulted your new way of life Merlin, I just don't want to lose you."

"I know Will, but you have to understand that Arthur is going to be a big part of my life now, I'm not going to leave him," Merlin said, trying to convince himself of the fact also.

Will sighed, "Of course, I just don't want you to forget that I was the one that was here every time people in Ealdor forgot their manners. I was the one who always picked up the pieces and I'm not about to be outdone by some pompous ass of a prince."

Merlin laughed, "Will, Arthur isn't that bad, most of the time at least. Could you at least try to get to know him?"

Will sighed again, "Sure Merls, I'll try and get to know him, for you. I still don't know what I'm going to do with you off learning to pleasure a king."

"Will! You know that our relationship is more than that," Merlin said blushing.

Will laughed, "Yeah, but it's still fun to tease you."

They walked around the tree to find Arthur packing everything away. He smiled and Merlin returned it as he walked towards him. Arthur wrapped his arm around him, "Everything okay?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes, for now at least." He leaned into Arthur's side as they began to walk back to his mother's house.


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome to Camelot

Notes: Sorry this took me so long but it has over 3,700 words in it and I spent a ton of time writing it. I hope you enjoy it!  
I do not own Merlin or make any money off this.  
Enjoy:)

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Arthur enjoyed the rest of his days in Ealdor. Merlin had taken to showing him around and telling him stories of events that had happened here.

Sometimes Will would join in and those days were pleasant, until Will started being an ass towards him, which was normally quite quick. Arthur ignored him most of the time, because he made Merlin happy and really Arthur could take a few jabs if it meant his mate was smiling.

The one time he couldn't was when Will had implied that He only was interested in Merlin because of the sex that their relationship promised. Arthur had immediately become red with anger and his whole body began to tremor. He had rushed at Will and then spouted out little facts that Merlin had let slip through his stories, like that his favorite color was blue and that he loved to watch the stars at night. He rattled off fact after fact until finally Merlin gently pulled him away with tears in his eyes.

Arthur tried to apologize and console his mate but Merlin just smiled and whispered, "Don't apologize for listening to me, never do that."

Arthur had puffed out his chest with pride at causing his mate such happiness. He pulled Merlin into him as they walked back and promptly ignored Will the rest of the day.

Merlin had been glued to his side since, he still made the clever remarks and bickered with Arthur, but he loved that about his feisty omega. He knew that when they returned to Camelot and the minute Arthur was faced with a decision, he could go to his mate and expect fair and honest answers from him.

Arthur fretted the last few nights over Merlin's birthday, he wanted to present him with something but he didn't have the resources to do so. He decided that he would take Merlin to customize his room once they had arrived in Camelot. He wanted him to be comfortable there and he didn't care how much it cost.

Hunith had planned to have a nice midday meal to celebrate Merlin's 15th birthday and him leaving Ealdor. She had spent some of her resources to purchase some meat and ingredients for fresh bread. She made a pot of meat and vegetable stew and made a loaf of sweet bread.

"Hunith, this food is amazing," Arthur commented truthfully. Of course, he had had more luxurious food but he had never seen someone put so much love into what they were making.

The woman had blushed and then continued to embarrass Merlin with stories of his youth and how uncontrollable his used to be with his magic, "One time, I came home and everything was flying through the air, Merlin had wanted food and he couldn't figure out where it was or how to get it. The temper tantrum caused me to have to spend almost half a year putting things back into place. Some things are still missing and I have no idea where you put them dear," she said looking fondly at her son.

This sent a pang to Arthur's chest, he had never shared glances before with anyone who had ever showed him that type of affection. He didn't know of a mother's love in his own life, he had only ever seen it in other people's lives from afar. He hated that he had to take Merlin away from his mother, but she could still visit him, where as Ygraine could not.

Once they had finished the meal, Arthur went to prepare his horse for the journey back. He strapped his satchel and and other belongings to the saddle and then added Merlin's small sack of things. He didn't have much at all and Arthur knew that this would be remedied once they returned to Camelot.

This brought Arthur's thoughts back to is father and how he was going to react. He hoped that he could send Merlin to get settled in his rooms and then he could deal with the King's reaction before they ever met in person. He didn't want his mate to be hurt by how harsh Uther was normally and he wanted there to be a buffer between them during their first meeting.

Arthur was so caught up in his thoughts, he jumped when Merlin tapped his shoulder, "Ha, I scared you," Merlin gloated.

Arthur's cheeks tinged pink, "You did not!"

"Of course I did, don't deny it!" Merlin squawked back, as Arthur's hands went to his waist.

"Are you ready to leave then, since you're attempting to scare me?" the prince asked.

Merlin nodded, "Yeah, mom just wanted to talk to you." He looked sad.

Arthur brushed a hand against the omega's cheek, "Don't worry, you'll love Camelot."

Merlin smiled and began to untie the reigns, just as Arthur had taught him.

Arthur went over to where Hunith was standing, "I wish you would reconsider my offer to join us in Camelot."

Hunith smiled fondly, "I wish I could, but people need me here. You take care of my baby and I better get an invitation to the wedding in a few years!"

Arthur laughed, "Of course and there is always an open invitation for you in Camelot, I'm sure Merlin will love for you to visit whenever you can."

They both looked back at the boy in question, who seemed to be telling a very elaborate story to the horse. Hunith had grabbed onto Arthur's arm gently,"He loves you, always remember that and make sure that neither of you ever goes to bed angry. Life is way too short for any of that."

"Thank you for everything, Hunith," Arthur said before walking back to his horse. He lifted Merlin with ease and sat him on the back of the horse.

Merlin scrambled for purchase and hung onto the horses mane desperately, "I wasn't ready for that!"

Arthur laughed and then swung himself up onto the horse, with Merlin's back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the still uneasy omega and grabbed the reigns. He whispered into his ear, "Wave goodbye, I've got you."

Merlin turned to his mother and then waved, he had tears in his eyes and his body was pulled tight as a bow string.

Soon the couple was out of the little village and Arthur urged the horse to go faster. Merlin, who hadn't relaxed at all, dug his finger nails into the alpha's arm. "Don't do that!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur laughed, "It's as if you've never been on a horse." He felt Merlin tense again. Then he asked, "You haven't, have you?"

Merlin scowled, "No, I haven't."

Arthur slowed the horse and leaned forward, so his chin rest on Merlin's shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me? I would've gotten you comfortable with Trent before we left."

"Because I was embarrassed okay? I didn't want you to think low of me, which I don't know how you don't already," he said turning his face to the other side.

Arthur looked at the neck that was now exposed to him and kissed it quickly, "Do you want to stop?"

Merlin shook his head, "No, we can ride on, just don't make him run!"

Arthur laughed and then sat up straight, bringing Merlin back into his chest. They rode on through the heat of the afternoon and he enjoyed it, just holding Merlin against his chest and telling him little details about where they were headed. He enjoyed just having someone there to experience life with, he had never had anything close to this ever.

As the sun began to set, Arthur saw the first glimpses of the citadel. He gently shook Merlin, who had been day dreaming, "Welcome to Camelot."

Merlin immediately sat up and his tail and ears twitched with excitement. Arthur laughed, which earned him a glare from his mate, pushing the horse to go a little faster.

They soon reached the lower town and past quickly through the streets once the gatekeeper had announced their arrival. Merlin had blushed at his name being shouted next to Arthur's but was soon caught up at looking around at all the stalls that filled the market streets and the citizens that shopped here.

Once they reached the actual castle, Merlin's mouth fell open in awe. Arthur whispered in his ear making it twitch, "Welcome home."

Merlin turned and smiled widely as he wrapped his arms awkwardly around his mate and nuzzled into his chest.

Arthur rubbed his back and smiled as his horse led itself into the castle gates. He nodded as he saw knights around them bow and knew he would be subject to their teasing and taunting later for such affections shown in public.

A stable hand grabbed Trent's bridle and Arthur swung down off the horse. He then grabbed Merlin about the waist and tried to gently lower him, but Merlin latched onto the prince and both toppled to the ground.

"Sorry," he said cheeks coloring. Arthur rolled his eyes and got up landing Merlin back onto the ground. "Hey!" the omega yelped, as Arthur offered his hand to help him up.

Merlin turned as if to grab his belongings, but the stable hand had already removed Trent. Arthur answered his confused look, "The servants will bring them to my room, Merlin. Let's go get you settled there and then I will go greet my father."

He led Merlin through the castle and arrived at his chambers, "These will be our rooms." He opened the doors and watched awe bloom onto his mates features. He cleared his throat and the omega turned, "Please get comfortable, I won't be gone long. I shall show you around more tonight."

Merlin nodded and Arthur left shaking his head. In the week that he had known the omega, he had never shut up and now a room that Arthur has had his whole life has done the impossible.

He quickly navigated to the council chambers and greeted the guards who announced his presence. As he entered, he saw that his father did not looked pleased. "Good Evening Father," he said bowing respectfully, "I bring the happy news that I now know who my bond mate is and he has accompanied me back here to Camelot."

King Uther sat up straighter and smiled, "That is wonderful Arthur, where is the girl? What took you so long? Where is she from? I'm sure Morgana will love to have another girl to share her womanly tendencies with."

Arthur flinched when his father missed or ignored his mate's actual gender. He cleared his throat, "Well, Merlin is actually a male from Ealdor."

Uther's cheery face darkened, "Isn't Ealdor in Cenred's kingdom? You brought a citizen of Cenred's kingdom to the heart of Camelot! A peasant, no less, what were you thinking Arthur?! And what do you mean that he is male? There hasn't been a male omega in centuries!"

Arthur had to calm himself before he could answer. His anger and instinct to protect his mate was so strong, he saw Leon and Gwaine step closer. He took a few deep breaths and waved them off. He then looked at his father, who looked honestly perplexed and said, "Yes my mate is from a forgotten village in Cenred's kingdom and they treated me very well there. And you know just a much as I do that I cannot choose who my mate is, I had to go find him. I am very happy that the gods have decided to bless me with such a rarity in a mate. He is honestly a great person father, please get to know him before you pass such judgement."

Uther looked calmer, but Arthur knew not to trust the exterior. The man stood up and walked forward, standing face-to-face with his son, "He may be a rarity, but he is no blessing! How dare you bring a peasant back as your 'bond mate,' you have been fooled by some sort of sorcery!"

Arthur couldn't take it anymore, he got into his father's face and yelled, "Merlin wouldn't do that! Just because some sorcerer tricked you, doesn't mean that all people with magic are bad! That's the whole reason why you haven't banned it completely!" He growled at the end with a fierce frustration.

"Guards, go find Prince Arthur's omega. He is in the castle somewhere. Bring him here for questioning for misuse of sorcery," Uther snapped turning towards his throne.

"No!" Arthur roared as he turned to run back to his chambers.

Uther didn't even turn as he said, "Percival, Gwaine, Leon, restrain the prince until this is all over."

Gwaine and Leon both went to Arthur's side and Percival stepped into his line of vision. He knew he couldn't get past all three of them, so he quit struggling to save his strength for if he needed it later. "You hurt him father and nothing will stop me from tearing you apart," Arthur said fighting the horrific images his words brought up.

Uther smiled, "Don't worry my boy, soon you shall be free of this spell. You will forget that you said any of this and this boy shall just be a painful memory."

Arthur growled but didn't give into the king's game. He would stay silent and strong and wait for his mate to be released of such horrible accusations.

* * *

Merlin had hated saying goodbye to his mother. After Arthur had gone out to pack the horse, she swept him into her arms and began to cry. "Please be safe Merlin. Stick close to Arthur and listen to him, he always has your best interest at heart," she had cooed as he held onto her, as if she were a life line.

He cried into her shoulder and didn't say anything, there were no words to express how he felt. He was happy to have his alpha and to feel almost completed but he was sad to leave behind his life in Ealdor with Will and his mother. He was confused about how Camelot was going to be and worried about his upcoming roles as a leader and lover.

Soon she was pushing him out the door and told to beckon Arthur in. He saw him standing by Trent and couldn't pass up the opportunity to scare him.

He was left with Trent, as Arthur went inside to bid farewell. He had seen the horse Arthur had rode in on before, when Arthur had tried to introduce him to Trent and he went after Merlin's tail, biting it and making the fur all wet and gross. But Merlin put that behind him and he knew that the horse liked to have his muzzle brushed and petted. He calmly told the beast all of his feelings, worries, plans, and dreams and he began to feel better.

Arthur had soon returned and had gotten his revenge by hoisting Merlin onto the horse without warning. Merlin had never been on a horse and Trent was huge. He hadn't expected to have to ride the beast, he just figured that he would walk, while Arthur rode.

The next thing he knew, they were off. Merlin had finally started to settle when Trent began to run, he grabbed onto the horse's mane and held on for dear life. Arthur soon stopped it and promised not to go that fast again.

Merlin relaxed back into Arthur's chest and let the steady heartbeat of his alpha calm him. He found that the ride wasn't too bad just rather uncomfortable. He let his thoughts wander over everything that could happen in the future but wouldn't allow any that didn't include Arthur.

He felt Arthur shake him and shook off his daydreams to see his first glimpses of Camelot. It was ginormous, so much larger and grander than Ealdor or anywhere Merlin had ever been.

They past through a wall and were suddenly in what looked like a village. People were everywhere and were doing everything, from haggling in the market to young children playing. Some stopped and looked, pointing as they walked by, especially after someone announced their names loudly. There were all types of people too, drunkards already drunk, whores looking for their next pay, nobles dressed in fancy wear, and beggars in rags. Everything was loud and smelled different from home. The houses and vendors became nicer and richer looking as they rode. Merlin felt like his eyes were darting everywhere.  
Soon they past through another gate and everything changed from wood and plaster to pure stone adorned with red and gold and dragons. Merlin wondered if Kilgharrah had ever been here to see his profile everywhere. He realized that they had stopped and Arthur had welcomed him home. He turned awkwardly and nuzzled into his mate's chest, breathing in his scent.

Arthur had gotten off the horse and Merlin was about to leave too when he was suddenly airborne. He freaked out and flailed his arms and legs until both him and Arthur toppled to the ground. He apologized and the prince pushed him over and then helped him up. Merlin turned to get his belongings but realized they were gone. He began to panic but Arthur soothed him with talk of servants bringing it to him later. He wanted to laugh because never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would have servants.

The alpha guided him through winding hallways, that were sure to get Merlin lost at some point. They finally ended up in a beautiful set of rooms that Arthur said would be theirs. He was stunned by how wonderful everything looked. There was numerous cupboards for clothes and doors that Merlin wasn't sure where they went. He saw a huge table that sat in front of a fireplace that Merlin could probably lay in. There was a desk with ornate chairs and a beautiful bed with red curtains and bedclothes. He loved all the windows and how much light they let in. His favorite was the bookshelf full of books and the window seat it sat beside. It was an absolute dream come true for Merlin to be surrounded by so much luxury.

Arthur promised to be back soon and Merlin nodded in understanding. Once the doors closed,he went over to the bed and touched the duvet, it was soft and thick and smelled of Arthur's comforting scent. Merlin slipped off his boots and laid back on the rubbed his body all over and mewled at the scent. He wanted to build a nest in the blankets and never come out. He felt content and right and the only thing that was missing was his actual mate. He decided just wait there, exhausted from traveling.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew it was darker and someone was opening the door. He called out to his mate sweetly but got no answer. Merlin was confused and scared now, Arthur should have been back and who was in the room now, he wondered.

Suddenly two men in red and gold uniforms grabbed him, Merlin cried in distress and fought but the men were strong. He knew something was wrong, Arthur would never do this to him.

He was dragged growling and caterwauling down many winding corridors. The men brought him into a room and he was immediately comforted by Arthur's scent there. He cried out again because he couldn't see Arthur. But Arthur responded with a calming growl from behind other strong looking me and Merlin calmed immensely, knowing that his mate was close and well enough to console him.

Merlin was dragged forward and forced to kneel in front of an older man with a crown atop his head. The man stood, circled him and said, "Why you're just a boy! Your ears and tail haven't even begun to shrink." The man walked back up to the throne and sat down, "Tell me boy, are you a sorcerer?"  
Merlin's ears flattened at the hatred in the man's voice, "No, I'm a warlock, I was born with magic."

The king's eyes got big, "So you admit to using sorcery to gain passage here."

"No, No! I would never do that! Arthur sniffed me out and asked me to live here. I would never use my magic for such reasons," Merlin said furiously shaking his head.

The king's face turned as red as his cloak, "Bring Giaus in here! He'll know how to tell if this boy is truly Arthur's omega."

Merlin shook with fear and whimpered, his tail wrapped around his middle. This earned consoling sounds from his mate but it could only help so much. Merlin felt hopeless and pitiful. He could feel the ruler's sneer.

The door's opened again and an older man came to stand in front of Merlin. "I hope you have good reason to put the omega in such distress Sire, it isn't healthy for him, especially so young," the man said looking at Merlin kindly.

"Just administer the potion and do the spell to see if they are a bonded pair," the king said pounding his fist.

The man stepped forward holding two blue vials and held Merlin's chin, "Now, this wont hurt you, alright?" Merlin nodded and the man poured the contents of one vial down his throat. The liquid was thick and sweet like honey but had an undertone of spice.

Merlin saw him then walked to the group of men and hand the other vial out. it was soon returned and the man said words in a language Merlin didn't know. Suddenly a blue light appeared to connect Merlin's chest to somewhere in the group of men.

"They are a true bonded pair, Sire," the man said.

The king sighed, "Release them both."

The men at each side of Merlin dropped him and the group of men separated to reveal Arthur. He ran towards him and was swept up in strong arms. He tucked himself against his alpha's body, as if he were trying to become a part of him. Arthur left kisses on any part of Merlin he could and made soothing sounds, trying to calm Merlin.

"You and your omega are dismissed Arthur, we will discuss this in the morning," the king said unhappily.

Arthur replied, "Thank you." He bowed as best he could, with Merlin attached and walked them back to the huge and beautiful chamber that was now his home.

Merlin could breathe easier because he was now safe and sound in Camelot with his alpha.

Notes: Thanks for reading!  
Up Next: Morgana and Gwen get their hands on Merlin and Arthur has a longer talk with his father about Merlin.

Notes: Please subscribe/kudos/comment! I love reading comments and ideas from other fans and the readers.


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble is Brewing

Notes: Sorry for the wait, I have been studying for two exams this week and had a lot of homework that I had to get done first. But I did give you guys the longest chapter yet!  
Thank you for reading and leaving me your thoughts.  
I do not own Merlin or the characters and I do not make any kind of income off this.  
Enjoy :)

Chapter Text

Arthur carried Merlin all the way back to his chambers and deposited him on the bed, earning an annoyed squawk. "Oh calm down, that didn't hurt you!"Arthur laughed as he took off his over shirt and set it on the chair. "It's a lot better than what my father had planned, if Giaus didn't save you, you would be in the dungeons." He didn't want that to ever happen.

He hadn't expected the meeting with his father to go so wrong so fast. He had expected the coldness that had been shown, but that was just Uther in general. He never expected his father to blantenly disregard the practice of calmly dealing with omega's and welcoming them with gentleness. He knew once Morgana had gotten a hold of that, there wouldn't be peace in the castle for awhile.

Arthur removed his white shirt and then looked over and saw that Merlin was curled up on the bed, like a real cat, with his nose buried in the duvet. He just shook his head and got into bed pulling Merlin to his chest, completely forgetting changing clothes.

"I was perfectly comfortable where I was!" Merlin fussed squirming.

"Would it kill you to hold still?" Arthur shot back, pinning the omega under him.

Just then the doors to his chamber burst open and Morgana floated in with Guinevere in tow. He felt Merlin try to shift his body, so that he could see the newcomers, but Arthur shift his own body to keep him hidden.

Morgana stopped and laughed, "Oh come now Arthur, he can't be that close to being in heat, he still has his tail."

As she said it, Merlin's tail wrapped around Arthur's waist and he could feel the blush on his cheeks as he felt him nuzzle into his bare chest. He let out a low growl in annoyance of being interrupted by his nosey sister and her handmaiden.

She shook her head, "And you know as well as I do that Gwen and I are no threat to your claim on him. We omegas just like to be together and he will be under my charge for education, Uther is positively fuming. Why don't you do things out of line more often? Why do I always have to do it?" Her eyes were positively gleaming with excitement.

Merlin let out his own annoyed growl, which to Arthur sounded more like a whine. "Get off me, you great prat! They are other omega's and I've never seen any others," Merlin said trying to get out from under Arthur.

Arthur huffed and sat up, allowing Merlin to sit beside him. Morgana and Gwen rushed towards them cooing and pushed Arthur off the bed. His sister sat on one side and Gwen the other as they began to fuss over the newer omega. The ousted alpha stood to the side, he watched Merlin like a hawk and listened for any distress. "And it wasn't out of line Morgana, I can't choose who I am bonded to," he said.

"Of course, Arthur, everyone knows that. I just like giving you a hard time," Morgana said running her fingers through Merlin's hair, as he purred with his head on her lap.

Without thinking Arthur replied, "Everyone except the king apparently, it took dragging poor Merlin down there for questioning and one of Giaus's bond revealing potions to convince him to even allow him to stay here in Camelot with me. I seriously wish I hadn't returned," he turned and went to find a new shirt, since Morgana wasn't going to leave any time soon.

"What? He caused that much unneeded stress, just to what make sure some one like me didn't pull some trick on you?" she yelled causing Merlin to sit back up and Gwen pulled him to her. Morgana stood up and came towards him.

Arthur forgot his shirt and went to stand toe-to-toe with her, "Don't yell at me about it Morgana, I am the last person you should even yell at about this. I have always accepted you and your gifts and now have a mate with similar talents. If it was up to me, Merlin wouldn't have met father until later but he had the guards drag him into the throne room. I couldn't do anything about it, I tried, but he put Leon, Percival, and Gwaine on me." He could still see the fire in her gaze but didn't feel the burn behind it.

"Ugh, I hate that man, he calls himself a king but hides behind the crown and his men. The world will be a better place once you are king Arthur," she growled and rushed out of the chambers.

Arthur sighed and turned back to the remaining two omega's, "You better go after her Gwen or she might end up in the dungeon for treason."

Gwen nodded and stood, "Nice to meet you Merlin, see you tomorrow, sire." She curtsied and hurried after her mistress.

Arthur shook his head and walked to the doors. He found the guards that were always at his door, "Order dinner for my omega and myself to be eaten here tonight. After that, we are not to be disturbed." One of the guards nodded and left.

Arthur went in and picked up his forgotten shirt. He pulled in over his head and looked over at his bed. Merlin was curled into a ball, hugging his legs to chest. His heart dropped and he walked over and knelt beside the bed, "Merlin, I ordered us dinner in tonight." His voice was soft and filled with concern.

He watched as Merlin's ear twitched and he began to uncurl, "I'm sorry that I'm causing all this trouble. I don't mean to use my magic, it just happens, I can't stop it most of the time. I promise that I'll never hurt anyone, just don't throw me out or in the dungeons."

Arthur shook his head and pulled his shaking mate into his lap, "I would never do that, you are my omega and I would give up my claim to the crown before I would ever let you go or spend one night in the dungeons. I told you that I don't care that you have magic, you don't use it for evil. It's also part of you, I could never hate any part of you. My father is a blind tyrant to not see how wonderfully harmless you are." He kissed the tip of Merlin's nose.

Merlin glared, "I am not harmless, my mother had to keep me from setting fires when I was a baby!"

"Yes, but would you ever actually hurt someone else Merlin, you yourself said you wouldn't ever." Arthur pointed out.

Balls of fire, no bigger than a candlelight then appeared in between Merlin's face and his own and he could feel the heat of it. They locked eyes, Merlin's eyes glowed gold and Arthur was drawn in by their hypnotic glow. The only thing keeping them separated was the sparks of light and he wanted them to vanish but they stayed lit, taunting him. A knock startled them both and the lights disappeared along with the gold from Merlin's eyes.

The door opened and Arthur's manservant, George came in, "Sire, I bring your dinner along with extra portions for your guest." He set the tray he carried on the table and started to set the table, "While you were gone I tidied your chamber, polished all of the pieces of your armor and all of the ones in the armory, sharpened all of the blades in your possession, mended your clothes, and washed everything. Is there anything else you require?"

Arthur watched Merlin's face during the servant's whole speal and laughed as he became more and more amazed. "My laundry is in my satchel but other than that, we will not need anything else until after dinner is finished," he said releasing the servant.

George grabbed the satchel and the discarded clothes from earlier and then bowed as he left.

Merlin still had an amazed look on his face, "He does everything for you?"

"Well, cleaning and getting my food yes, while I am busy training the knights and dealing with matters of court. He is my manservant and he shall serve you until I can convince the King to hire another for you," Arthur nodded.

Merlin blushed, "You don't have to, I can take care of myself, I have for 15 years. I don't need to take anyone away from their duties."

Arthur laughed, only his omega wouldn't want to burden servants, "Merlin, you'll have your own responsibilities. Let the servants do their job, it's what we pay them for. I won't have you running around the castle doing things that might get you hurt when I pay someone to do them already." He saw Merlin roll his eyes, he growled, "Do I have to order it? I will, don't push me on this Merlin."

The omega shrank back, "No, I'll listen and use the servants."

Arthur nodded and then pushed Merlin off his lap, standing up and walking to the table. Merlin had squeaked but quickly got up and followed. Arthur smiled internally at his mates obedience without direct orders. He didn't want to remove Merlin's will but somethings were wroth it.

Merlin gaped at the spread of food, "Oh my goodness, was there a feast?"

Arthur went and pulled out a chair, "No, come sit."

Merlin did, "Why is there so much?"

He shrugged as he took his own seat, "There always is and the left-overs go to George and then to the poor, at least from my table." He picked up a leg of lamb and some greens and encouraged Merlin to do the same.

Merlin followed example and dug into the food hastily and with gusto. He made pleased sounds that Arthur knew he wanted to hear more of later on. The rest of the meal pasted quickly.

Arthur had changed into his sleeping pants and took off his shirt. He found an old pair of sleeping pants that didn't fit and one of his more comfortable shirts. He tossed these into Merlin's lap, "Wear these tonight, we'll get you your own tomorrow."

Merlin cocked his head, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing, I just thought you might more comfortable in something you didn't spend all day in."

Merlin played with the fabric, "They are softer." He then got up and wandered behind the changing screen.

Arthur chuckled and got into his bed, that George had turned down before taking the dishes away. He pulled the sheets up on his side and closed his eyes waiting for Merlin. Some time later he felt Merlin curl into his side and he pulled the other side of the sheets up, curling his arms around the slighter boy. The omega's sleek tail then wound itself around his right arm. This was completely new to both, they had woken up together numerous time but had always fallen asleep separately. Arthur was happy to not have to spend another night alone in his bed and made a satisfied noise. Merlin chirped back and snuggled deeper into the embrace and they fell asleep.

Arthur awoke at some point in the night to crying and whining from his omega. He found him at the edge of the other side of the bed and shaking again. "Merlin, whats wrong?"

"I'm sick Arthur, I'm sorry I made such a mess," he whimpered with tears running down his face.

Arthur was fully awake and alert now. He climbed over his sobbing mate and avoided the sick beside the bed on the floor. He wrapped Merlin in his arms and carried him to the door. Merlin clung to Arthur and the guards looked puzzled but he ignored them. He was dead set on getting his sick and hurting mate to Giaus and finding out what was wrong. They made it there and he burst through the door to find the court physician asleep in his bed. He tried to set Merlin on the cot for the sick but the boy clung to him still shaking.

"Giaus," Arthur called. The man stirred but didn't wake up. "Giaus," he called louder.

The man sat up and blinked at Arthur, "Why are you here so late, sire?"

"Merlin has become ill and I do not know what's wrong," he said shifting his and Merlin's weight.

"Oh my, well put him up in the guest chamber and I'll come up and check him out," Giaus replied getting out of bed and stoking the fire that had been dying down.

Arthur quickly climbed the stairs and pried Merlin off so that he could lay him down on the modest straw bed. Merlin whined and reached back but Arthur kept out of his reach. Giaus came up and looked at Merlin, who was still whining."Could you step out Sire, so that I may examine him in privacy?"

Arthur nodded and walked out of the room but stayed in the main area. He paced in front of the fire and hoped that Merlin was okay. He was startled out of his thoughts by Sir Leon, "Sire? Is everything alright?"

"I don't know, Merlin is sick. What are you doing here?" he asked as he turned towards one of his most trusted knights.

Leon entered the main area and pushed his curly, ginger hair out of his face, "I am on patrol of the castle tonight, I saw you as I walked by and I wanted to make sure everything is well. I am sorry to hear that Merlin is not well, I know how hard that is on an alpha. Let me know if you need anything."

Arthur nodded and asked, "It's only a few months before you and Morgana will be fully bonded, how goes the preparations?"

"Good so far, she has most everything sorted and I am taking on my extra shifts now, so I can have all the time I need," he replied blushing.

Arthur coughed, embarrassed also, "So, I didn't get to ask you earlier, how are the new recruits?"

Leon stood back at attention, "Very promising Sire, we have dismissed only two for intolerance for the code but other than that, they are doing well with the drills and combat practice. They begin observations this week and I know of a few that are on the fast track to knighthood."

"Good to hear some good news from someone," Arthur said smiling as he slapped his most loyal friend on the back.

"I am sorry about earlier Arthur, I wouldn't have done it had it not been a direct order," he said looking into Arthur's eyes.

"I know Leon, you have been my closest friend for so long and I am so happy to be able to talk to you again," he said escorting the knight back to the hallway.

"You were missed also, is there anything you require?" he asked turning to leave.

"Yes, I'd like to meet with the usual group after the council meeting tomorrow, I want caught up," Arthur said closing the door as Leon nodded in understanding.

As Arthur turned back around,he saw Giaus leave the room that Merlin was in. The older man walked down the stairs and Arthur met him by the table of potions and medicines.

"How is he?" he asked worry filling his voice.

"He is stressed Sire, no wonder he is sick. Omegas are creatures of habit and gentleness, his world has turned upside down and he wasn't treated kindly by Uther's men. I couldn't get him to stop shaking, so I've given him a sleeping drought and the tremors stopped. I suggest he rest for a good week before doing anything strenuous, just bed and rest. The nausea seems to be from the shock his system is going through, I want him to be on a diet of light foods like broth, plain bread, and some raw fruits and vegetables. He just needs to get used to our food and we will slowly introduce it. But for now, I just want you to worry about making sure that he doesn't have any stress and gets plenty of rest," Giaus explained.

"Can I take him back to my rooms?" Arthur asked pushing the concern into his voice.

Giaus nodded, "Yes, but I want to see him once he is awake, if the tremors pick back up."

Arthur walked up the stairs and opened the door to the small room. He saw Merlin curled in on himself on top of the small cot-like bed. As he stepped forward, he noticed that Merlin uncurled and orientated himself towards the alpha. He smiled and lifted his unconscious mate into his arms. He walked back into the main room and nodded to Giaus.

The older man put a hand on his shoulder, "If I may suggest Sire, it might be best if Uther was kept away from Merlin for now."

Arthur nodded and brought Merlin back to their chambers, which had been cleaned thankfully. He laid Merlin back in the bed and covered him with the thick duvet and sheets. He quickly walked to his side of the bed and got in next to his omega. He sat and watched his mate sleep for awhile, admiring his sharp features and ebony hair. He looked completely relaxed and Arthur honestly envied him. He finally felt too exhausted to continue his vigilance and he fell asleep curled protectively around Merlin.

The next time he woke, Arthur was met with George trying to rouse him. He sleepily rolled away from his still unconscious omega and got out of bed.

George dressed him and placed the full plate of meats and cheeses in front of him. "What are my duties today, my Lord?"

Arthur thought for a second while he ate and then said, "Merlin isn't to be disturbed by anyone today and he is only allowed light foods. Could you ensure this happens?"

George nodded, "Of course."

"Good because I have many duties today and Merlin just needs to worry about resting," Arthur said as he wiped his mouth and exited the room.

He walked to the throne room to find his father already looking over documents. "Father, I have come as you requested," he says bowing.

Uther looked up, "Yes, I am looking through the profiles on the local nobles daughters. I think I have found a few that could make a wonderful queen."

Arthur ignored the bad feeling he was getting, "I didn't know you were looking into remarrying."

His father laughed, "Not for me Arthur, for you. I have already found my true love in this lifetime. You will need a queen beside you when my time is done, to help you rule and be an example for the women."

Arthur's mouth fell open in shock. He began to feel incredible rage towards his father and it took a few calming breaths with his eyes closed before he was even able to speak. "You can't mean that, I have found my bond mate and his name is Merlin. You know how sacred that relationship is and you expect me just to treat him as if he is just a mistress that I will only be around every few weeks, during his heats? You cannot seriously expect that, I might already be in love with him!"

"I do expect this of you Arthur, it is your duty to produce and heir and have a respected and proper queen by your side," Uther said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No! Merlin can give me that, he may not be a woman but he will definitely do everything any queen would. The people would honestly love him and Morgana has already spoke of educating him in the ways of the court. He is also eager to learn and would do so well if you just gave him the chance," he pleaded.

"Come now Arthur, I am not banishing him. He will still be around but everything in public will be with one of these lovely women," he said trying to hand Arthur the papers.

He saw red and hit the papers out of the king's hand, "I WILL NOT TREAT HIM LIKE SOME SECOND-RATE MISTRESS! He is my mate and I plan to be with and rule beside only him. If you won't accept that, then I renounce my claim to the throne!"

Uther's face turned red and he shouted, "Guards! Take the prince down to the dungeons to cool off and think over my offer."

Suddenly guards were holding Arthur's arms and he didn't fight it. He would wait it out and then try to reasonably speak with his father. If nothing changes then he will take Merlin away and they will start their life else where.

* * *

Merlin felt awful when he awoke the next morning. He knew that he had been sick and Arthur had taken him somewhere but everything else was fuzzy. He noticed that he couldn't sense Arthur anywhere close to him. He opened his eyes and saw the two omegas from the night before sitting at the table eating.

"Look Gwen, our sleeping beauty comes back to the land of the living," the black-haired one said looking towards him.

"Good Morning, where's Arthur?" he croaked getting up.

"More like afternoon and he went to talk to the king. Gwen and I came to get to know you more," she replied. The darker skinned one smiled and nodded.

Merlin picked up an apple and took a bite. His stomach still felt queasy so he set it back down and sat down in one of the ornate chairs. He observed the two women as they continued to eat. They both had black ears on top of their heads but they seemed smaller than his own. He didn't notice their tails but they were probably hidden under their skirts.

The taller light skinned one spoke again, "So Arthur said you had magic also, what can you do?"

Merlin was startled, he had never met another omega, let alone one with magic, "Well, I can move things with my mind and manipulate the elements."

"Oh Gwen, he gets good powers and is pretty to boot," she pouted.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said confused.

The other one replied, "Don't be Morgana is just jealous."

Merlin turned towards the one known as Morgana, "You think I'm pretty?"

She laughed, "Of course, you have cheekbones and lips to die for."

"But my ears are so much bigger than yours," he pointed out blushing.

She laughed again, "Yes, because Gwen and I are both almost 18. She's older by 3 months but that doesn't mean anything for your heat cycle really."

Merlin tilted his head to the side, "It doesn't?"

"Of course not, being 18 means we lose our tails and ears but we won't be fully mature until we go into out first heat, which is sometime later," she said reaching to stroke Merlin's hair. He purred at her touch and she laughed, "You are very affectionate."

Merlin sat back nervous, "I'm sorry, I've never been around any other omegas. I don't know any of this or how to act."

The one he assumed was Gwen smiled, "You didn't do anything wrong, all omegas are affectionate and like to touch. I can't imagine not ever having any others around as you grew up."

Merlin nodded, "It was hard, I was always the odd one out." He began to feel home sick.

Morgana placed her hand on his arm and smiled, "Well, you'll never be alone again. You have Gwen and I along with the other omegas of the court and of course Arthur. I have never seen him so happy."

Merlin smiled back, "So do you two know your bond mates?"

Gwen blushed, "Yes, that's Lance, or Sir Lancelot as everyone else knows him."

Morgana nodded, "And I have Leon, also a knight. And now you can join our little exclusive group."

"What for?" Merlin asked curiously.

Morgana's smiled turned wicked, "It's only for those omegas who are bonded to the top ranks of the knights. All of the Knights of Camelot are alphas, it's kind of an unwritten code they follow. But the top performers and most loyal and brave are ranked higher. Arthur is at the top as the prince and he trains everyone. Then you have Leon, Lance, Gwaine, Percy, and Elyan that are like his seconds in command and then there is everyone else. Gwen and I were the only omegas that were bonded into the top tier but now we have you."

Merlin stared in awe at the complication behind everything, "Wow, there's like a hierarchy and everything."

"Yes and now you are at the top of it all," Morgana said smiling.

Merlin's eyes got huge and stared at the two women in fear, "I don't know anything about any of this."

Gwen smiled sweetly at him, "Don't worry, we'll teach you all of this and more. Plus we aren't going leave, Arthur's most trusted men are the only ones allowed in the higher ranks. You're kind of stuck with us forever."

He smiled at his two new friends and hoped that they were correct.

Notes: I know Merlin's part was short but most of the next chapter will be about him and learning more about his duties as the top omega in Camelot.

Please subscribe/kudos/comment! I love reading comments and ideas from other fans and the readers.


	8. Chapter 7: Omega Lessons

Notes: Thank you so much for the support...I am trying to update frequently but University is annoyingly good at getting in the way.  
Again, I don't own Merlin and all grammar mistakes are mine.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Merlin finished the apple he started earlier, after Morgana and Gwen pestered him to finish eating.

Morgana rested her head on her hand as she seemed to study him, "So, has my bother explained any of this to you?"

Merlin shook his head, "No, he said that you would be helpful and that I would help advise him."

She sat up, "Oh my, he has certainly left me with a full plate. Well, we better get to work." She stood up and walked towards him, "You are now a member of the Royal Court of Camelot and will soon be one of the rulers here. That means that you will always have the people's gaze on you, especially other omegas. Some will view you as a role model, while most others will be jealous because you are bonded to the prince."

Merlin nervously twisted his hands, "But I didn't choose this, it was out of my control."

Morgana turned and her face was sympathetic, "Which is why you can't let this bother you. They can make all the remarks they want but what really matters is that you have Arthur's heart and full trust."

Merlin felt excitement from her words, "I do, how can you be so sure?"

She smiled sweetly at him, "I have never seen him so happy or go against our father before. You have changed him and that can only be better for the future. Which makes the rest of this incredibly easy, my brother is the hardest to win over and his opinion and approval are nearly the most sought in all of the kingdom. He openly shows that he is in love with you and the people will also love you. All you need to do is show confidence and grace, you make a mistake and it becomes what you meant to do, understand?"

He nodded slowly feeling more nervous as she continued to speak, "We need to get you dressed as if you're the prince's omega."

Merlin stopped eating the roll that they had forced into his hands. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" he asked looking down at the soft white tunic and brown pants that Arthur had given him last night. He liked these clothes because he could feel as if his alpha was always there with him. He found comfort in this and didn't understand why he even needed to change.

Gwen giggled and Morgana gave him a horrified look, "You are in sleeping clothes! No one should you in that except Arthur or maybe Giaus!"

Merlin blushed and moved to go lay back in the bed. He still felt really overwhelmed and he really just wanted to curl up under the blankets. He didn't want deal with any of this at the moment and without Arthur to help him understand why he needed to. Arthur had made moving here easy and now that he wasn't here, Merlin didn't feel like he belonged anywhere.

As he moved away from them, Morgana's face fell and Gwen looked truly ashamed. They quickly moved forward and Morgana wrapped her arms around him, "Shh..." She said stroking his head and pulling him into her chest.

Merlin thought for a moment about fighting but once her arms were around him he sunk into them and relaxed. They ended up sitting on the bed, Merlin in between the two women. Morgana continued to stroke his hair and ears and Gwen gently brushed his tail. He suddenly felt guilty and shrunk into himself.

Morgana looked at him and her small black ears twitched, "Why did you pull away?"

When he didn't answer she touched his cheek and he couldn't help but lean into it. Then the guilt began to swallow him again and he pulled away quickly.

"Merlin, why do you keep pulling away from us?" Morgana asked him as she tried to use her hands to coax him out again.

Merlin blushed and didn't raise his eyes to her in shame, "I have never felt this comfortable with anyone giving me physical attention until I met Arthur. And that makes sense because we are bonded mates and so I need to feel relaxed around him. But with you and Gwen, I can feel myself relax and I feel guilty because I am betraying Arthur in some way."

Morgana laughed and Gwen hugged him to her saying, "Oh Merlin, you aren't betraying Arthur at all."

He finally looked up, feeling the guilt ease, "I'm not?"

"Of course not," Morgana said going back to stroking his hair and ears. "Omegas are very affectionate creatures and we love to touch and feel. If you had been raised here, you would've been introduced to us very early in life and would've been told of the open door policy." She must have understood his curious head tilt because she continued, "Any omega of the court, has access to any other omega of the court, anytime of day. Except of course if the omega happens to be in heat, then only their mate can access them unless they don't know their mate, then all the available omegas will help them through it. But we do all like to touch and be touched affectionately, especially by our own kind. It is always comforting and I think you being depraved from it has left you yearning and you now can't get enough."

Merlin felt slightly terrified of her answer. He didn't want to find more comfort in his fellow omegas than what he found in his mate. He began to hyperventilate and his world felt like it was crashing in on him again. He could hear Gwen and Morgana trying to calm him but all he was focused on was his world ending. His world began to fade and let himself go.

When he came too he felt a cold wet cloth pressed to his head, he opened his eyes and saw Gwen's concerned face. "How are you feeling?" she asked smiling.

"Fine, I think. I'm sorry I freaked out," he said embarrassed.

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It's fine and she didn't mean to freak you out. Morgana forgot that you don't understand the culture that you were born into. She had to go and eat with the King, like she does every evening. Leon came by to take her there, she didn't want to leave until she knew you were okay. I told her that I would sit with you until you came back to us or Arthur came back."

"So Arthur still isn't back?" he asked disappointed.

She shook her head, "He probably had a lot to catch up on since he was gone for so long. Since the meeting probably took all day, he most likely was held to have dinner with the King also."

Merlin felt a shiver pass through his body at the mention of the King and thoughts of yesterday came back up. He tried to shake them off because he wanted to ask Gwen some questions. He knew that she probably wouldn't lie to him and she wouldn't think he was silly, like Morgana probably thought, He gathered his courage and asked, "So will I always prefer other omegas except when I am in heat?"

Gwen's eyes got huge, "Oh God no Merlin, is that why you freaked out?" He nodded and looked down at his hands, "Oh Merlin, had Arthur come in during that he would've killed us for letting you believe that. But no, you will always find more comfort with Arthur, than with a whole room of omegas. Our relationships are completely different, Morgana and I and any other omegas will only feel like a really close sisters to you. We offer comfort but nowhere near the amount a mate does. A call from a distressed omega only calls to their mate, you wouldn't find the least bit of comfort from us in that situation. Your bond with Arthur is so much stronger and different, he is your everything and he is the only thing that you absolutely need to survive. At least that's how I feel about Lance," she finished blushing.

Merlin felt the weight lift off of his chest completely, knowing that he was in no way cheating on Arthur. He curled in towards Gwen and leaned on her, deciding to offer her some comfort after he had probably stressed her out. She picked up his tail and stroked it, as she had before he had passed out on her. They sat like that in comfort until someone knocked at the door.

Soon a man with tanned skin and dark hair and eyes entered. "Lance," Gwen said standing and going to great her alpha. Merlin watched as he kissed her sweetly and he knew that Gwen had indeed told him the truth about the relationships between omegas and how that differed with their alphas.

Gwen pulled away smiling, "I'm sure you've heard that Arthur came back last night with his omega and this Merlin."

The man turned his attention toward Merlin and he felt as if he wanted to submit to whatever this man said but it wasn't as strong as it was with Arthur. He somehow knew that this was how he would feel about all alphas from now on, except his alpha. The man smiled, "It is nice to meet the omega who will one day rule beside Arthur. And yes, I heard it as soon as I entered the lower town. People are curious as to why there hasn't been an announcement or ceremony. But I did come to invite you to dinner with Leon and Morgana, they are holding it for us."

Merlin blushed at the knight's words at first but now he really just wants to have Arthur beside him again. He misses him and the small little gestures that he had now apparently become accustomed to in their short time together.

Gwen turned back towards her alpha, "Wasn't Morgana eating with Uther?"

Lance shrugged, "He sent her away and hasn't seen anyone but Arthur today."

Gwen was about to say something but the door opened again and the older man that saved him the day before came in. "What are you two doing here?" he asked the couple. "Arthur was told that Merlin was to have no visitors and just rest."

Lancelot and Gwen both looked down guiltily, "Sorry Giaus, we were just leaving." The knight said as he ushered the other omega out and she waved goodbye to Merlin.

The man who was apparently named Giaus looked towards him sitting on the bed and Merlin looked down, feeling as if he should be ashamed. Giaus came forward and grabbed onto Merlin's ear, "How do you feel?"

Merlin tried to shake his ear as he thought about it, "I feel confused and tired." He was being honest because he remembered someone saying that this man was a physician.

"Hmm," the man said letting go of his ear. " Are you eating?"

Merlin blushed under his gaze, "Only because Morgana and Gwen pestered me to. I kept telling them I'm not hungry."

The man turned and glared at him, "You must eat! You are already underweight as it is. And no more visitors! You need to settle in here before you can fully start to become part of life here. Just stay here and rest until Arthur or I tell you otherwise. George will bring food here for you and I will make sure that it is lighter for you."

Merlin nodded and settled back into the bed. Giaus looked pleased and then left while saying that he was off to find Arthur.

Merlin curled into the thick blankets and sheets and buried his nose. Arthur's scent calmed him but also made him miss his alpha more. He let out a slight whine and decided to take a nap until he came back.

Suddenly Merlin was awaken by the heavy chamber doors slamming open. He then felt rough hands grab him by his tail and he let out an annoyed whine. He was suddenly faced with the enraged face of the King. He felt like he should go hide under the bed.

"You've enchanted him! I just know it you dirty little magic whore! How dare you try to ensnare him for your own gains. You sorcerers are all the same, you take and take and take! Well you cannot have Athur or this kingdom!" the angry royal screamed as he shook him.

The king loosened his grip and dropped him onto the floor. Merlin was too shocked to brace himself and he felt the bite of pain as his wrist hit the ground. He felt anger boil up inside him, but the shock and fear of the other alpha over powered it. He wanted to use magic to protect him and he went to pull at it from within himself, but it was too far for him to use it. He couldn't get a grasp enough to even shield his face. Merlin wish he could because now the king had resulted to kicking him and stepping on his limbs. He wanted to cry out, but he couldn't even find the strength to do that now. Merlin was in so much pain that he prayed that either the king would stop or just kill him. He laid there and listened to the king's rush of curses and accusations, he even found himself believing what he said was true. He let himself slip into the darkness and welcomed the blissful painlessness.

* * *

Arthur spent the rest of the day in his cell and thought about what his life could be like if he and Merlin decided to run away. He saw them having a small hut in Ealdor and himself farming there while Merlin helped his mother with healings. He could see Merlin with child and the kids helping either of them later on. He could just picture how happy and less stressful his life could be and he sighed, because he knew that he wouldn't leave his people unless it was absolutely best for Merlin.

The light changed and Arthur knew that his sister would soon dine with their father, which meant that he would be left here a bit longer. No one had spoken to him all day and he was starting to really miss Merlin. A few times he had thought he felt a pull at his heart, but it soon faded and so did his worry.

He had begun to doze off when someone opened his cell door. He opened his eyes to his father, "So have you decided to come to your senses Arthur? There are many lovely women who would love to be queen beside you."

Arthur sighed, "Father I told you, I love Merlin. He is my bond mate and I will only rule beside him. Stop lying to yourself and accept it. I have found my omega and I don't plan on letting him outof my sight anytime soon."

"Arthur, stop this right now! You do not love that mongrel who calls himself an omega! You are a Pendragon and you will marry a purebred omega from one of our own noble families," the king said pacing the cell.

Arthur was done with this game, he was going to see his Merlin this instant. No matter how much it would hurt his father. He stood and said, "No father you listen, Merlin is my mate and I would be devastated to lose him. You know what that's like, to lose your one true mate, don't make me go through that pain because of you. I would never forgive you."

He saw the veins in his father's face bulge, "I won't have this sorcery!" He rushed out of the cell, with his cape billowing behind him.

The cell door shut in Arthur's face and he punched the wall. Why couldn't his father see past his hate for magic? He looked down and realized that he split his knuckles, Morgana was going to have a field day.

Arthur waited a while longer knowing that dinner would be brought down soon. Sure enough, it was and he rushed the door knocking out the guard. He rushed out of the dungeon and up to the castle halls. He knew that things would be settling for the night and that he shouldn't be stopped.

Arthur finally made it to his rooms and knew that something felt wrong, really wrong. He had felt it running up here but now the feeling was almost suffocating. He pushed open the doors and made a reassuring growl towards his mate. He felt his stomach drop when Merlin didn't answer with his own mewl and he couldn't hear the soft snores that he had grown accustomed to when Merlin slept.

* * *

Notes: Please subscribe/kudos/comment! I love reading comments and ideas from other fans and the readers.


	9. Chapter 8: I'm Here Now

Notes: Thank you for all the positive feed back even though I left y'all hanging. You make writing this easier and make me feel like my work is being enjoyed.  
I don't own Merlin or make any money off of this.  
Enjoy!

* * *

As Arthur made his way into the room, he was hit with the sickeningly sweet smell of Merlin's blood. He rushed in and found the omega lying on the ground with his body looking broken and bloodied. He rushed forward and knelt beside his injured mate. He gently caressed his neck, trying to find a pulse point and was slightly relieved when he felt the fluttering there.

Arthur knew that Merlin needed help quickly and he gently lifted his broken looking omega into his arms. He could worry about who had done this later and he would make sure that they paid for hurting his Merlin.

He rushed out of his chambers, holding Merlin as not to jostle him too much. Arthur navigated the dark hallways and made it to the staircase leading to Gaius's chambers before Leon and Lancelot stopped him. "What happened to Merlin?" Lancelot asked looking confused.

"I honestly don't know, I broke out of the dungeons and found him this way," Arthur replied walking around them and heading down the stairs.

"Sire, why did you have to break out of the dungeons?" Leon asked as the two knights followed him.

Arthur rounded the last corner and said, "My father locked me up so that I would reconsider his proposal of marrying a woman to be my queen."

Both men were silent as Arthur finally reach Gaius's door, he knocked and the older gentleman answered after a few moments. "What happened?" he asked as he moved away to allow them entrance.

He walked through the big chamber and quickly climbed the stairs to the private room that Merlin had occupied the night before. Arthur gently laid Merlin down and stepped away to let Gaius through.

The older man checked Merlin's pulse and shook his head. He then went about cleaning the drying blood from Merlin's face and body. He then spoke, "So what happened? When I left not two hours ago, he was not in this shape."

"I honestly don't know Gaius, I left this morning and he was sleeping soundly. I have been locked in the dungeons since then and once I got out, I found him in my chambers like this. Is he going to be alright?" Arthur asked playing with the ring he wore on his left thumb.

"I can't say right now Sire, he seems to have a lot of bruising and superficial cuts. By the look of his limbs, they are probably all broken in some place. And I won't even be able to evaluate his mental state, until he wakes and I don't know when that will be," Gaius stated, as he pushes Arthur out of the small room.

Arthur worried for his mate as he sat with his knights at Gaius's table. This was the first time that he actually let himself think of the situation, before it had been all about getting Merlin help. Now he was left with his thoughts and he snapped. His fist hit the table and it knocked all of the dishes onto the floor. He roared in rage and then stood up and punched the wall. He couldn't feel the pain that was evidently going through his hands and he kept punching the wall and screaming at it.

Suddenly strong arms were wrapped around his arms and torso, he was pulled away from the wall and wrestled into a cot. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO FIND WHO THE FUCK DID THIS! MERLIN DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! I JUST FOUND HIM AND WHO EVER DID THIS IS TRYING TO SPLIT US UP! LET ME UP GOD DAMMIT!"

Leon and Lancelot were standing over him holding him to the bed. Leon looked him in the eye and said, "Arthur, calm down. You won't be any help to Merlin like this and we'll be forced to take you out of here."

Arthur tried to push against them and growled at them, "YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE! MERLIN NEEDS ME!"

"Then you need to calm down," Leon started again and began to take deep breaths.

Arthur tried to sync his breathing to his closest friend's but he felt so much rage towards whoever had hurt his mate. He finally decided that they were right and that he could truly figure this out later but he needed to calm down and be there for Merlin. His omega needed him and he wasn't about to be pulled away.

Gaius stuck head out of the door of the small private room and all three alphas looked towards him. "Are you done throwing a tantrum like a toddler? If you are then I can bandage your wounds," he said walking down the stairs.

"Shouldn't you be helping Merlin? Leon or Lancelot could fix up my hands," Arthur said sitting up.

Gaius continued to walk around and gather salves and bandages, "I have him stabilized for now and I need someone to help me set the breaks. It would be most helpful if you were there as Merlin's alpha, in case he were to wake. If you wish to help though, I need to bandage your hands because I won't have you up there bleeding on him."

Arthur nodded and allowed the older man to bandage his hands and check for broken bones. When he was done he nodded and led the three alpha males into the smaller chamber. Arthur choked a sob as he saw his mate lying naked in the bed looking small and frail. His pale skin was marred with dark bruises and still fresh cuts. His usual expressional face was paler that normal and his black ears and tail laid still. Had Arthur not been able to seen the slight movements of his chest, he would've thought that his mate was surely gone from this world.

Gaius urged him forward and he went and knelt beside his hurt mate. Gaius had brought up various items and Arthur watched as he prepared silk and needle for some of the deeper cuts. The older man handed him a bowl of hot water and a rag, "I need you to clean the blood and dirt off the deeper cuts and keep them clean as I stitch the skin back up."

Arthur nodded and Leon and Lancelot stood and watched from the wall as he began to gently wash away some of the evidence of this horrible ordeal. It took everything he had not to break down again and try to go after whomever had done this to his poor defenseless mate.

He worked silently along side Gaius until all of the cuts and abrasions were cleaned and covered with salves and bandages. He knew that he knew the he was helping to heal Merlin but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was causing him pain. He felt tears sting his eyes but he pushed on because he couldn't just stop now.

Next, Gaius prodded each of Merlin's limbs and when he wasn't pleased, he had Arthur stabilize the rest of the omega's body and pulled or pushed the offending piece of bone back into place. He then stabilized the limb and had the alpha help him wrap the injury tightly.

Once the physician had stated that he was finished for the night, it was nearly midnight and Merlin was mostly covered in cloth bandages. The parts of him that weren't were covered with angry looking bruised skin.

Arthur stood at his full height for the first time since they entered the room and Leon and Lancelot dislodged themselves from the wall. They all left Merlin in the small room and went down to the larger main chamber. Gaius poured them tea and sat down, "Arthur, he will heal physically pretty quickly. The magic that courses through his veins is strong and is already attempting to mend what was broken. The harder part will be healing him mentally, he was already showing signs of isolating and dissociation. I cannot promise that he will be welcoming to any of your romantic advances in the near future. Do you know how old he is? I would pity him if his heats were to begin soon."

The information hit him like a stone wall but he needed to get more from Gaius, so that he would be prepared when Merlin woke. "He just turned 15," Arthur answered.

The older male nodded, "I would've guessed that by the size of his tail and ears, but I can never be quite sure. He will be able to get past this Arthur, but you need to be patient with him. Especially in regards to any affection, he might push you away at first but don't be discouraged just work at his pace."

Arthur nodded and felt the tears prick his eyes again, he wasn't going to let whoever did this have the satisfaction of breaking them apart. He wasn't just going to drop Merlin because he needed a little help now, that would be going against any code of honor he was ever taught.

Lancelot spoke now, "I just can't think of who would do this and why they would choose Merlin."

Gaius answered the knight, "You have to remember that Merlin is a warlock, he is essentially magic itself. People haven't been too happy about any magic users being tolerated in Camelot since Queen Ygrainne's death. Some might believe that Merlin might be tricking Arthur into thinking that they are bond mates. I am not condoning what they did because it is definitely against the practice of treating omegas how they should be treated, with calm and kindness. But I do think that is why someone would do this."

He had just about enough and really just wanted to go sit beside his mate, "I want a guard made up of my knights at Gaius's door at all hours. I will not be leaving Merlin's side until he awakens and is able to be back in my chambers. I don't know who did this but, they are going to wish that they were never born!" Arthur said standing up.

Leon and Lancelot both stood and bowed and then left to follow orders. Gaius stood also, "Sire, you may move one of the cots up into the room for your comfort. I am sorry that I cannot offer more. I will be up to check on him periodically though."

Arthur nodded and stood, "Thank you for your help Gaius." He then went and grabbed one of the lighter cots and carried it to the smaller room. He situated so that he could lie right next to Merlin without crowding him. He then stripped of his belt and shoes and overcoat and laid down on the bed. It wasn't as comfortable as his bed but it wasn't the stone floors either. He turned towards Merlin's unconscious form and gently rested his arm over his torso protectively, so that he could feel if Merlin stirred or stopped breathing. He fell into a restless sleep.

The next day had been quiet until just before the midday meal, his father had apparently noticed that he was gone from the dungeon. Eylan had given Arthur a slight warning and refused to leave when the King ordered it. He then barged into Gaius's chambers, "Why are you out of your cell?"

"I left when I felt something wrong with my mate and I found him lying almost dead on my chamber floor. I am sorry that you seem to disagree with my identification of a bond mate father but you can't make me leave here. Gaius has said that I need to be here when he wakes, I am doing my duty as a respectable alpha," Arthur knew that he was falsifying the truth a bit but he wasn't about to just roll over because his father said so, even if his father was the king. He also knew that Uther was bound to honor anything that was under the law of protecting alphas and omegas and their biological needs.

He watched as his face flushed in anger, "Fine, but I will not recognize that mongrel as the consort to the crown!"

Arthur growled, "Father, I meant what I said, I will give up my claim to the throne."

"Arthur, watch what you say. I won't make you marry another but I will not recognize any bond or marriage or any children from such a dirty sorcerer!" the king yelled and then left.

Arthur smiled because his father had let up a little but he knew that it was going to be a long ordeal from here on out. He prayed that his father would continue to honor the laws but he knew that this might be a lot to ask. He really just wanted to be able to hold Merlin and know that he was alright.

* * *

Notes: Please subscribe/kudos/comment! I love reading comments and ideas from other fans and the readers.


	10. Chapter 9: The Life We Could Have

Thank you thank you thank you! You are all wonderful and I can't believe that people actually enjoy reading this. Having so many readers who let me know what they think is super helpful as a writer.  
I do not own anything except for my original story points and I make no money off of this at all.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Arthur sat with Merlin on their joint cots and gently stroked his ears and hair. He couldn't still couldn't believe that he had found his one true mate. It had always seemed like such a far away idea but now Merlin was here and he had almost been lost. That sent a sharp pain into Arthur's chest and he never wanted to feel this way again. He promised himself and Merlin that he would never leave him unattended ever again and nothing like this would ever reoccur. He knew that this would need him and each of his own knights attention and it wouldn't make his father happy at all. But he was willing to anger his father more if it meant that his Merlin was safe and sound.

Arthur leaned down and nuzzled into Merlin's silky locks. He took a deep breath of the sweet scent of his omega and desperately wished that his ears would twitch and brush against his cheeks. He couldn't stand to see his mate in such a state of hurt, it physically hurt his heart. He really just wanted his mates bubbly talk and banter back in his life.

After sitting and nuzzling Merlin for hours, he ate the midday meal that George had brought up before his father had burst in. The bread wasn't as soft and the meats and cheeses were now the same temperature in the room, but he knew he needed to stay strong for Merlin. Gaius had mentioned that Arthur being close would be important because Merlin would be able to pull strength from their bond. This would of course been easier had they been fully bonded, but Arthur was willing to offer any help or comfort to his mate.

Once all of the food was eaten, the prince sat and decided to tell Merlin of his dreams from the day before. He began, "Merlin, if you wish I would give up the throne and all the money and power here in Camelot. I would take you away and we could own a farm in Ealdor, or at least near enough. I would farm the land that we would own and you could help your mother with healing in Ealdor. As soon as you matured, I would have you with child straight away and you would glow. After that, we would have so many children, girls with my hair, boys with yours, and of course they would all have your beautiful and curious eyes. They would be so smart and kind and would of course never know the word fear."

Arthur now had tears in his eyes, "I would do it all for you, you just need to wake up and tell me so and we'd be gone. Merlin, you've only been in my life for less that a fortnight and now I cannot imagine it without you. You need to wake up and stand by my side for the rest of time. I need you Merlin."

He sat like this for awhile and held onto his mate gently. Merlin never made any movement or acknowledgement of what Arthur had said. He was glad no one had witnessed his breakdown, but still wished that his mate would've woken up and at least heard him. Arthur knew that he would keep every promise he made to Merlin, but he wished the younger man had witnessed it at least.

Gaius had come in and checked in on Merlin every few hours. He seemed pleased with the young omega's recovery but still couldn't answer when he would wake again. George came in to make sure Arthur had everything he needed. The alpha was content sitting there but asked for some of the reading material from his rooms. Before he had left to find his mate, he had been reading up on omegas and their relationships with their alphas. He decided that he really needed to know this especially now that his mate was here and really didn't know much about their shared culture.

The prince sat on the bed and dragged his right hand through his mate's hair as he read. He learned that Merlin would need time once he came of age to figure out what his role was in his own life and Arthur's life. Apparently all omegas did this and some took a few days while others took weeks or months. He hoped that by then Merlin would be accustomed to court life and life as the prince's omega. He knew that all of this would determine when his mate would come into his first heat and they would be able to be fully bonded. He just hoped that his father wouldn't die before then, because that would be a whole bunch of other adjustments to be made to their lives. Something that Merlin wouldn't be remotely prepared for because his father refused to acknowledge him as the future Consort to the Prince, which probably wouldn't change when they bonded either or when Arthur became Crown Prince of Camelot in a few months. So Merlin's first experience with being formally considered royal would be when he became Prince Consort when Arthur assumed the throne.

The prince really wished that his father could just give up his prejudices against magic and accept his bond mate. Sure it had supposedly killed his mother but that was 16 years ago and Merlin wasn't remotely tied to that. Heck, he wasn't even alive then and the witch responsible had been immediately punished on the pyre. Sure his father accepted magic if he had to or if it benefited him in any way, but other than that magic users be damned. Arthur didn't agree with this at all and he hadn't for most of his life. Magic wasn't bad inherently but could be wielded for evil just as much as good. He would punish those who used it to hurt others or cause harm but all others would be left in peace. He saw that this was right especially now that he had both Morgana and Merlin in his life.

Arthur read on about nesting that omegas apparently did when they were about to go into their heats and the much larger extent they did it to when they became pregnant. He chuckled slightly thinking of Morgana doing such but then his heart warmed when he thought of Merlin doing such. He brushed his hand along the younger male's face that even now looked better than it had this morning.

Just as he was about to go back to reading, the door to the small room burst open to reveal an angry looking Morgana and Gwen, Leon and Lancelot in tow. "What is this I hear about Merlin almost dying?" she shouted.

"Morgana, how nice to see you today," Arthur said trying to remain calm, as he closed his book and stood up.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't start that with me Arthur, I want to know how he was almost killed. I know you are new to all of this, but really Arthur. He is a young omega who needs nurturing, not beating to a pulp."

He felt his anger growing as he got into her face, "I don't know who did this Morgana but the gods know I didn't. Leon and Lance had to restrain me last night. I still want to kill what ever bastard did this! Don't you ever doubt that dear sister."

Morgana huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Her ears were close to her head and he could see her skirts moving from her tail swishing angrily. "He still should've been guarded by your men," she pointed out.

Arthur growled low, "I know that now Morgana, but I didn't think that the normal guard would allow anyone past that would possibly hurt him."

"So it's someone trusted in the castle then?" she stared sitting on Arthur's vacated bed and stroking Merlin's hair.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know Morgana, possibly?"

"Should we focus on protecting Merlin, now that he's more vulnerable?" Leon asked.

The five nodded and Arthur was glad that Leon was here. He had always been a buffer for Arthur and Morgana. Really he wasn't surprised when it was revealed that Morgana and Leon were bond mates.

Truth be told, he was glad to have each of them here because he knew that each of them had already cared for Merlin because he was important to Arthur. He also knew that this was shared by Elyan, Percival, and Gwaine too. And it would take them all to keep Merlin safe, if he had been attacked on his first days in Camelot and in Arthur's own chambers. It made Arthur proud to have these people by his side and willing to defend someone they barely knew.

He finally had hope that maybe they wouldn't need to run away for he and Merlin to get their happy ending. Now only to convince his father and the people of Camelot that Merlin was wonderful and worthy of the position destiny had granted him. Arthur knew the people would automatically love Merlin once he was presented to them. First Merlin needed to wake up.

* * *

Notes: A short update but I will hopefully have more in the next couple days. I just needed this fluff out of my system.

Please subscribe/kudos/comment! I love reading comments and ideas from other fans and the readers.


	11. Chapter 10: Awakening

Notes: Thank you for the lovely reviews and comments! You make this so easy to continue and help spur on my ideas. I can't believe how many of you enjoy this and continue to read this.  
I never have owned Merlin and I probably never will.  
Enjoy :)

Arthur stayed with Merlin and only left when he absolutely had to. Since he had refused to leave for council meetings, the king sent scrolls of documents and notes for him to review. He had had dinner with Leon, Morgana, Gwen, and Lance the night before and they had all agreed that Merlin would always have one of them around. He knew that his mate would be safe from now on.

Arthur was sitting and reading over documents when a knock came at the door. "Come in," he called.

The door opened to reveal Morgana, who walked in and smiled as she stepped forward. "He is looking better," she commented at she carded her hands through the ebony hair.

Arthur looked at her, she hadn't been nice to him since Merlin had been hurt. "What do you want Morgana?" He snarled.

Her face fell, "Leon said I was too hard you last night. He said I should apologize."

He raised an eyebrow toward his sister, "And do you believe you should?"

She glared, "At first no, I have been head omega for so long. I take all omegas in Camelot and their care very seriously. But you have an official queen now, I just need time to adjust to not being as protective over the other omegas. I'm sorry I yelled at you Arthur, I should have known that you couldn't actually hurt him. If you feel anywhere near how Leon and I feel."

"Merlin isn't a Queen Morgana," Arthur said staring at his half-sister in confusion. "He will be Prince Consort once I assume the throne. I wish I could give him a title and responsibilities now, to get him used to everything but father refuses to even acknowledge him."

Morgana laughed, "Arthur, the mated omega to the king or leader is known as a queen, no matter their actual gender. In two instances, Camelot hasn't had a queen since you lost your mother. Only your true mate can be the queen and leader of the omegas. I have been a stand in for a queen since we were young but I could never actually be accepted as the Queen.

"Merlin can always just rule under me, I'll just be head omega in name but he could actually be doing everything. This way he will have responsibilities at least and he will be used to being in public eye, at least a small part."

Arthur mulled over this and then said, "That is all well and good, but I don't know what to do about father and his refusal to acknowledge Merlin. He won't have any idea what to expect from court life because the king has basically said he'll have to be my shadow and not my mate."

"Well Uther has always been an awful tyrant and I can't believe that he still has you working. Merlin needs you right now," she said picking up the scrolls that he had just set down.

"I know but I can't believe that he is this blatantly ignoring that Merlin even exists. It took me all morning just to get him to understand that I wasn't going to be at the council meetings. He had an omega, you would think that he would understand," Arthur said scratching his head.

"A logical person would, yes. Uther has never been logical and we all know that, but I wouldn't focus on that now." She went back to petting Merlin's hair and ears, "Focus on being with Merlin and lending him your strength, he needs you now."

Arthur growled at her touching Merlin, "Why do you keep doing that?"

She turned and looked at him confused, "Do what?"

He sighed annoyed, "You and Gwen keep touching him, you both did it last night and you keep doing it now. He is my mate and you have no need to touch him."

She laughed, "Omegas are much more affectionate creatures. Gwen and I are offering our own type of reassurance and comfort to Merlin. You two are just so alike, its discerning."

"Why do you say that?" he asked confused.

"Merlin, worried that our touches were cheating on you in some way. It took Gwen and I awhile to convince him otherwise. How do you not know this? Gwen and I are always affectionate with all omegas," she asked still petting Merlin's ears.

Arthur felt embarrassed, "I ignored you most of the time because I had no interest in omegas. Merlin is the only one I really care for and I don't want anyone to take him away."

Morgana smiled, "No worries, Gwen and I don't want him. Not when we have knights as mates, he's too scrawny."

Arthur growled, "He isn't yours." He then moved over and gently pulled Merlin into his arms, away from the other omega, "He is absolutely perfect in every way."

Morgana turned to leave, "I am happy that you are finally happy Arthur. Love suits you."

Arthur shrugged her words off and just stared lovingly at his mate in his lap. He heard the door close and he nuzzled into Merlin's neck taking deep breaths of his scent. He whispered into his rather large ears, "Wake up Merlin, you've been able to rest. I need you here beside me, I've waited long enough to find you and I'm not about to lose you now."

He then moved them both to lay down and laid his arms around the omega's slim waist. He was just going to rest until Gaius needed to check Merlin again, then he would finish his duties. He just hoped that his mate would wake again soon, he couldn't keep his father at bay for much longer. He really didn't want to have to leave Merlin, when he needed him so much.

Merlin welcomed the darkness that enveloped him after the king began to beat him. He felt so much pain and just wanted it all to end and he hoped that Arthur would forgive him for being so weak.

The darkness was heavy but he still felt immense pain at times but others were completely void of feeling. He could hear voices sometimes also but all he knew was that they were far away.

Soon the pain began to diminish and he could feel the tugging in his chest that he knew was his bond with Arthur. He really wanted to be out of the darkness, it didn't matter if it was through waking or death. He just wanted to be done with this feeling of being in between.

A few times he had heard louder voices and one in particular made him flinch and he hoped that this was just the king. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with him once he woke up but he knew that he could figure this out later. He hoped that Arthur didn't hate him because his father did. Merlin really just wished that he could go back to his life in Ealdor. He didn't belong here in Camelot, especially not in the royal household. The king had told him so and he would know.

As time went on, the pull on him got stronger and stronger and he felt that he was going more towards waking up than dying. He felt something move him and soon he was enveloped in warmth and Arthur's comforting scent.

Merlin heard Arthur calling to him and asking him to wake up. He fought against the darkness for awhile and then was right at the edge of it. He gave one last strong push with his magic against it and gasped for air, taking gulps of it down.

He opened his eyes and was in a room that wasn't familiar at all, he tried to sit up but was held down by something. He whined and the gripped tightened. He began to freak out and attacked the arms with his magic.

"Ow," the person next to him said. "Merlin?"

Merlin yelped and then scampered across the room to behind a desk. He didn't want the person to hurt him and he really just wanted to go home. He whined more and curled into himself because his body still ached.

"Merlin!" the person shouted and then came closer.

He let out a loud whimper and cry and the person seemed to stop. They then went to the door and two more people entered the room. He continued to cry and whine, hoping that they wouldn't hurt him more.

Suddenly the court physician's face was in front of him, the man looked him over and then said something to the others. They soon left and Merlin came out, trusting the older man.  
"Merlin, you need to stay in bed and rest." The older man said helping him back into the small cot, "I won't allow anyone else up here without your permission okay?"

Merlin nodded and then the physician patted his head and left. He now worried what would be come of him. He wondered if Arthur would just toss him out now, like the damaged goods he was. He whined and then curled up into a ball and fell asleep with all the worries crawling through his head.

Notes: Please subscribe/kudos/comment! I love reading comments and ideas from other fans and the readers.


	12. Chapter 11: Trust Me

Sorry for the wait...it would've been up earlier had I not spent Monday night in the ER.  
I still can't believe that so many people read this...it literary baffles me. Thanks for the kind words of encouragement and letting me know what you are thinking as you read.  
Again, I have never nor ever will own Merlin or the characters but I enjoy playing with them.  
Enjoy :)

* * *

Arthur had awoken from his nap when he felt a shock go through his arms. Merlin had been across the room before he could even get his eyes open. He cried and whined but when Arthur tried to console him, Merlin cried louder and curled farther in on himself. He didn't want to injure him anymore so he left the room to grab Gaius and Gwaine.

Gaius immediately went in and stood by Merlin and then order the two alphas out. Arthur had to hold back a growl as Gwaine dragged him from the room. He knew that Merlin needed to be alone with Gaius for a moment.

Moments later the older man exited the room and shut the door softly, he shook his head as Arthur tried to stand and go towards the door. "Sire, he is definitely experiencing dissociation. Whomever did this was an alpha and that has made him shy away from all alphas. His body is telling him to react in fear to any alpha, no matter who the alpha actually is. I am sorry but you cannot go in there until Morgana and I have prepared him for you to be there." He turned to the night, "Could you go fetch Morgana, so we can combat this quickly before it gets any worse?"

Gwaine left and Arthur sat down with his face in his hands, "I cannot believe this. It's like the universe is trying to keep us apart."

Gaius raised his eyebrows, "Really sire, its not the universe. Just some vengeful alpha that wants to keep you apart."

Arthur sighed feeling hopeless, "Which is worse, the castle is full of alphas, it could be anyone. But I guess Morgana was right about it being someone trusted here on the inside."

The older man nodded and began looking through a large book.

Arthur thought for a few moments and then asked, "Gaius was he injured by this last episode?"

The man looked up from his reading, "No he wasn't, he has almost completely healed from his physical injuries. He must be very powerful indeed because he shouldn't have been able to heal that fast."

Arthur felt pride for his mate but his chest hurt because his mate didn't want anything to do with him. He vowed to kill whoever caused this much despair for his Merlin. He looked back at the man and asked, "This dissociation, what will happen?"

Gaius closed the book and sat across from him, "Dissociation happened when an omega is put under a lot of stress, normally brought on by an alpha. They begin to fear alphas because their body doesn't know any difference between the alpha that hurt them and regular alphas that will treat them correctly. This can cause everything from lost of appetite and lost of interest in romantic life to pulling away from their alpha and their life all together.

"Merlin's case seems quite severe but he underwent a lot of changes and then awful trauma in a short span of time. He is of course exhibiting the signs of pulling away from you and shying away from other alphas. But before the incident he had shown disinterest in food also. I suggest that we let him sit with Morgana and then we can try to integrate you back into the room. If we are patient and work with him, we might have you back in there be nightfall."

Arthur nodded but he felt pain in his chest from the amount of dispair that Merlin must be experiencing. He wanted to be able to console his mate but he wasn't about to go in there and cause more issues for him. He sat and read over the scrolls from earlier and soon Morgana rushed past him.

"You wanted to see me Gaius?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, we need you to help pull Merlin out of dissociation and reintegrate Arthur into his life," Gaius said standing up from the table.

She blinked and cocked her head to the side, "He's awake?"

Arthur growled, "Yes Morgana, please just help us."

She turned and glared at him, "Arthur calm down! Merlin will need complete calm if we are going to get him through this."

Arthur pulled the scrolls back up and ignored his half-sibling as she went over a few details with the physician. They entered the small room and Arthur scowled, he wanted to be able to help his mate fight this. He wanted to be his sole protector and provider.

Gwaine soon reappeared and sat beside him, "Keep scowling like that princess and your face will get stuck like that. I doubt Merlin with enjoy that too much."

"Shut up Gwaine," Arthur said through clenched teeth.

"Jeez Arthur, calm down I was joking," he said raising his arms in surrender.

"Well, I'm sorry that I am not in the joking mood right now. I was just told that I can't do anything about my mate hurting right now. But you wouldn't know what that feels like would you? You don't know your bond mate and frankly don't seem to care," Arthur growled at the knight.

"Arthur, I know you're hurting but that was low. We're all just trying to help you out here, don't run your friends off," the long haired knight replied as he stood and left the room to stand back at his post.

He knew that he should feel bad about what he had said but at the moment he really couldn't care less. Arthur really just wanted to be with his omega and make all of this right again.

* * *

Merlin laid in the small cot for awhile and heard discussion happening outside the door. He desperately want to get up but his body ached at just the thought of trying that and he was paralyzed with fear. He let himself doze in and out of light sleep until he heard the door open. He then curled farther into the blankets and then whimpered. He knew Arthur wasn't there because he could feel him a little farther away from him and there was no answering sound. He wanted his mate badly but also felt fear at seeing him. The king's words had sunk in and Merlin had begun to believe them.

"Merlin, could Morgana and I come in?" he heard the physician ask from the door.

Merlin nodded from under the blanket and soon was in someone arms. He squirmed against their hold and poked his head out to see Morgana sitting there holding him. He settled down. "Where's Arthur?" he croaked and then tried to clear his throat.

Gaius handed him a cup of water which he gulped down. The older man started, "He is just outside. We thought it best to get you slowly adjusted back to having an alpha around, since you ran from him earlier."

Merlin's eyes opened wide, "I did? He was in here? I didn't mean to run from him. He must hate me now. I should have never left Ealdor. He's going to send me away and I can't go back there." He began to hyperventilate and sob.

Morgana hugged him closer and pet his head, cooing at him softly, "Shh, Merlin. Arthur could never hate you, you are his omega. He loves you so much already that he has his knights here around the clock guarding you. He has been beside himself with grief since you've been hurt and he still goes about threatening whoever did hurt you."

Merlin sat up straighter and more beside Morgana. He wiped his eyes and looked at her and Gaius, "He has? He doesn't want to send me away. " He felt relief when Morgana nodded.

Gaius then came up and sat on the extra cot next to his, " Could you tell us who did this, my boy?"

Merlin felt the guilt that the king's words instilled rise in his chest. He shook his head, "It's not important, I am just a peasant."

The older man frowned but nodded, "Okay, do you think we could bring Arthur in now? He has been waiting for you to wake."

Merlin felt fear at the mention of Arthur coming in here but he fought it down and nodded. He wanted to see Arthur for himself.

As the physician left the room, Morgana rubbed Merlin's back and he sunk into the touch. She whispered into his ear, "You know no one believes that you are a peasant anymore, definitely not Arthur or I or any of his men. You should just let us know who did this, I promise you they won't live another day."

Merlin felt a slight comfort at her words but knew that he couldn't believe them. It would be his word against the king and their father and he couldn't do that to Morgana and definitely not to Arthur.

Soon Merlin could smell his alpha and he let out a call for him and when Arthur entered the room he answer with his own comforting sound. He could feel his body orientating towards him and all the warlock wanted was to be near his mate.

Morgana held onto him and Gaius had a hold on Arthur's arm. He mentally cursed them both for keeping them apart.

Slowly the physician allowed the prince closer and when he was right in front of Merlin, he reach out and the omega flinched. He didn't mean to and mentally kicked himself when he saw the hurt in Arthur's eyes.

After a few more moments, the alpha reaches out and Merlin is prepared. He refuses to flinch and allows Arthur to gently run his fingers through his hair and down his cheek. He purrs at the attention from his mate and Morgana stands up. Soon Arthur has replaced her and is gently holding onto him. He tries to keep from tensing but by his mates gentle touches, he knows that he is failing.

Morgana and Gaius leave but keep the door open. Arthur pulls him closer and he purrs more at the touches.

Arthur leans in close, "You scared me. I thought that I had lost you forever."

Merlin turned to look at him, "I'm sorry for that and all the trouble I've caused. I'll understand if you want me to go back home."

Arthur tightened his grip until he flinched and then loosened it again, "This is your home now Merlin, I don't want you to ever spend another night away from me. I promise that I will work with you on this dissociation stuff. Let me know if I move to fast or grab on too tightly. I'm willing to work on this with you because you are too precious to lose. I'm already in love with you and don't think I would survive another day without you. If you want, we can leave Camelot and find a place of our own."

Merlin felt happiness from his alpha's confession but the king's words came back to the front of his mind. Arthur would get bored with him away from Camelot and he would just leave Merlin out there by himself. "I couldn't take you from your subjects, that is selfish and you are more than just my alpha. You are the future of Camelot and I will be here to support you, for as long as you'll have me."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin's cheek lightly, "So forever?"

Merlin threw on a smile to please his mate and nodded which earned him a gentle kiss on the lips. He was happy to have the affection and happiness now but knew that this wouldn't last forever, if what the king had said was true.

* * *

Notes: Please subscribe/kudos/comment! I love reading comments and ideas from other fans and the readers.


	13. 12: One Step Forward and Two Steps Back

Thanks for all of the reviews, especially those who continue to review again and again. You are the strength behind this story. Also thanks for the get well wishes, I was in for a puncture wound but I am doing better now.  
I never have owned Merlin but I wished I did.  
Enjoy :)

* * *

Arthur had been with Merlin every second of the following days. The omega still flinched if the prince moved to quickly but he had genuinely started to trust him again and relax. He tried to make his movements known before so that Merlin could stay relaxed and this was especially easy with Gaius, Morgana, and Gwen constantly hovering around them. But this he didn't mind as much because he knew that they would do anything to keep Merlin happy, safe, and healthy.

After Merlin had not loss consciousness for 24 hours, Arthur had him moved into his chambers since Gaius stated that Merlin had to strictly rest for the next week at least. This meant that they would have to reintroduce Merlin to the alpha's of the court here. The prince wanted to at least introduce him to his knights so that he could leave his omega's safety in the hands of others. He wasn't sure how long the king would allow him to be away from his duties.

So on the second day that Merlin had been fully awake and a part of their now joint chambers, he, Morgana, and Gwen decided that they should start reintroducing the alphas that Merlin would have to interact with on a day-to-day basis. That morning he had Merlin sit at the table for breakfast as he paced behind him.

Morgana and Gwen entered the rooms and came to sit at the table with Merlin. Leon and Lancelot had come with them but had stayed outside until they would be beckoned inside. Merlin could still smell their scents and began to whine. Arthur wanted to punch the bastard that had done this to his wonderfully caring mate. He took a few calming breaths instead and went to Merlin's side.

"Shh...Merlin Lance and Leon would never harm you and Arthur is right here," Morgana said holding his hands gently.

Merlin orientated his body towards Arthur and the prince picked him up and held him against his chest while he took the now unoccupied seat. The omega leaned into the touch and purred at the touches. He nodded and Gwen went and allowed the two alpha knights in.

When they entered the room, Merlin pushed back into Arthur's side, as if he were trying to become one with him. The knights stuck with their plan and ignored Merlin's presence and talked with their mates. Merlin slowly unwound himself from the prince's side and began to participate in the conversations. The alpha prince smiled and held onto his mate as they talked and laughed with those closest to them. For the first time, Arthur felt hope that he would be able to soon introduce his other knights and they would be able to have some normalcy restored.

The day went on and the three couples carried on and even shared the midday meal. Morgana had suggested that they all go out to the courtyard and enjoy the warm weather.

"Yes, I have been inside since coming to Camelot. Can we please?" Merlin said turning to him with pleading eyes.

Arthur laughed ruffling Merlin's hair and the fur on his ears, "Of course, if that is what you wish Merlin, it would be nice to train with Lancelot and Leon again."

Merlin let out a playful growl and swatted the Alpha's had away. He was laughing and so were the other two couples. It warmed Arthur's heart to know that his mate was happy again and that the evil person who had done this hadn't spoiled his spirits.

Suddenly the chamber's doors were slammed open. Merlin jumped and cried out in surprise, so Arthur pulled him closer and felt the omega bury his nose in his neck. He gently rubbed his hands up and down his mates back and arms, trying to calm him.

Uther came through the entryway and his face instantly matched the red cape that he wore. "What do you think you are doing? You knights should be in training and you should be training them," he shouted towards the three alphas.

At the King's outburst, Merlin began to tremor uncontrollably and whined loudly. His grip on Arthur tightened and it seemed as if he was trying to melt himself into the alpha's side.

Arthur would've been fine with his father yelling at him or his knights, they were used to that. But he would not stand for him sending a healing omega back into despair, especially not his own mate. He shifted Merlin and stared at the king, "Father, I told you that I was helping my mate heal and readjust. Merlin needs me now and I will return to my duties when I can," he said over the omega's crying.

"Arthur Pendragon, you are the heir to Camelot and you have a duty to her people. You cannot just ignore that to comfort this breeding whore," Uther shouted towards him.

Arthur's rage boiled inside him and he was going to answer arguments but Morgana jumped up from her chair first, "You can't treat him that way! Merlin is hurting and needs Arthur here with him to heal properly, Gaius had said so himself."

"Enough," Uther shouted. "I want you attending to the omegas Morgana and I want you and the knights training before the hour is up Arthur! And I do not want that creaton anywhere near the training grounds. You are example for all of the alpha's of Camelot, you are not to have distractions. I will have no arguments from any of you and expect you ready for a feast by sundown."

Morgana and Arthur shared a look of confusion. She spoke first, "What for?"

Uther smiled, "Arthur will finally take his place as Crown Prince of Camelot. He is of age and now must take on more responsibility for the kingdom." He then left, his red cloak swirling behind him.

Arthur growled and wrapped his arms tighter around his mate. Merlin's whining quieted but he snuggled deeper into his grasp. "I don't understand him, he knows that Merlin and all omegas need to be treated with gentleness."

Leon spoke next, "We best be off, Arthur. We don't want to anger the king any more. Merlin can stay with Morgana and Genevieve."

Arthur nodded sadly and pulled Merlin out of his chest, "I must go but Morgana and Gwen will take care of you." Merlin nodded towards him and looked down sadly. Arthur lifted his chin and kissed him. He then lifted Merlin and deposited him back down on the chair.

Merlin tried to grab for him but he backed away and left with Leon and Lancelot. He could hear Merlin's despair filled cries as they left and he tried to ignore them and focus on them reuniting later.

* * *

Merlin wailed and cried on his and Arthur's bed. Morgana and Gwen tried to comfort him with gentle touches and kind words but nothing would console him. The king had been close and had ordered Arthur away, now he could be hurt again. No one could protect him and Uther easily showed his power to do anything his wished. He cried inconsolably until Morgana and Gwen picked him up.

"Merlin, you need to get ready for tonight!" Morgana said dumping him on the ground behind the changing screen. "George has brought up water and the tub fro you to bathe. Gwen and I will be back to dress you soon."

Still crying he quickly stood and pulled off his night clothes and ran quickly to the tub. He sank into the warm water and relaxed slightly. He quickly tried to wash the grime of his time in bed off. He was soaping his hair and tail when Morgana and Gwen entered again.

They both had sadness in their eyes when they looked on him. Gwen set a bunch of clothes on the bed and came over with a flannel. Tears were still in his eyes but had ceased to fall. Gwen smiled sweetly and took the flannel to his face and washed off the tear stains there.

"Oh Merlin," Morgana cooed, "Arthur won't be happy if he sees you like this. This is one of the most important days of his life, could you put on a smile and be happy for him?"

Merlin wanted to make Arthur happy at any cost so he gave her a small smile and nodded. She held out a towel but he looked at her confused. They were both women, he wasn't about to get out of this tub naked with them here.

Morgana rolled her eyes, "Come on Merlin, we are all omegas. We are about the only people who can see you naked,beside Arthur and of course Gaius."

Merlin thought about it and decided that Morgana wouldn't lie to got out and she wrapped the towel around him. He went and sat on the bed. Gwen helped him into layer after layer of exquisite clothes.

Soon after he was finished being prodded into all of this luxury and finery, there was a knock at the door. Gwen opened it to reveal Lancelot and Leon, "We've come to escort you omegas to the ceremony."

Gwen and Morgana both took their arms and Merlin trailed behind slightly. He felt left out and wanted to be with Arthur. They made it through the halls and finally entered through the main doors of what looked like a throne room. He looked around in awe and then was brought over to the front of the room. The knights stood to the left of both ladies and Merlin took his place on Morgana's right. She smiled at him.

Soon horns played and Uther stepped out to in front of the throne. He smiled to the crowd but when his eyes landed on Merlin, he glared. Merlin shrank back and wanted to cry out for Arthur, but he knew he couldn't ruin his moment.

The horns sounded again and Everyone turned to look at the doors where Arthur entered. He looked amazing and Merlin just wanted to run over and hold onto him. He had on a red cloak over clothes that matched Merlin's white shirt and black breeches. He also wore a red over shirt and his coronet on his head. He knelt in front of the king and Uther smiled at him. A servant came up holding a cushion carrying a coronet and a gold rod.

Uther takes the rod and places it in Arthur's hand, "Do you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of this Kingdom and it's dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your noble forebears?"

Arthur looked up and stated, "I do, Sire."

"Do you promise to acknowledge the magic and need behind alphas and omegas and will you help lead and guide them through life?"

"I do."

Uther continued, "Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

Arthur gave a slight nod, "I do, Sire."

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot for now and for as long as you live?"

Arthur took a deep breath, "I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of this kingdom and it's peoples."

They both smile. Uther places the crown upon his son's head, "Now being of age and being the heir apparent, you shall hence-forth become Crown Prince of Camelot."

Merlin felt a sense of pride when Arthur stood up and was greeted with applause. He blushed when the alpha looked over at him and smiled.

Uther clapped his hands and then raised them, "I invited you all to a feast in my son's honor!"

People cheered louder and then moved to the doors. Merlin stood still, never liking crowds and waited for the room to clear out. Soon he was grabbed by his alpha and he didn't flinch at all, so he smiled.

"I am so glad you are here," the prince said kissing his mate.

Merlin smiled into the kiss and reciprocated. Arthur soon set him down and Merlin leaned into him. "I missed you."

Arthur pulled the crown and cornet off his head and brushed his hair down, "And I you." He then placed the coronet on Merlin's head minding his ears. "There, now you look like my bond mate."

Merlin twitched his ears in their new confinement, "Are you sure?"

Arthur placed the more ornate crown on his own head and smiled, "Yes and once we are bonded, you shall be Consort to the Crown Prince when you will have your own crown. Until then you shall wear one of mine," he placed another kiss on Merlin's mouth.

Leon interrupted them, "Come on Prince Arthur, the feast is in your honor, don't want to be late."

Arthur wrapped one arm around his waist and pushed Leon over. Merlin leaned into the touch and walked with them. He worried about the king being there but he hoped that Arthur wouldn't let anything happen to him. Soon they entered a larger hall that was filled with tables that were piled with food of all types. They walked to the table at the head of the room that held many ornate chairs. Arthur pulled out one of the chairs,only one from the largest at the center. He offered it to Merlin and he nervously took it looking over at Leon and Lancelot doing the same for their omegas.

Arthur was about to sit when nobles came up and began to talk with him. Soon he was swept into conversation and was moving about the room. Merlin watched him walk about the room and felt much warmth in his chest at the thought that the prince was his forever.

A servant came up and filled the goblets and then moved to Merlin's ear. "The King wishes to speak with you out in the back hallway."

Merlin began to shake but stood and went to the back hallway. He entered and the torches weren't lit, so everything was dark. He walked a bit further and was pushed against the wall. The king stood in front of him with rage in his eyes, "I should have killed you that night! But I shall not make that mistake again. You will die tonight boy and Arthur will be released from your spell."

Merlin cried out and Uther began to crush his windpipe after he knocked off the coronet. He began to loose consciousness and heard ringing in his ears.

"Stop Uther," Morgana yelled and then Merlin was released. Uther was on the ground and Arthur came roaring into the hall.

Merlin didn't know what happened next but he suddenly felt his alpha beside him consoling him. And then he let the darkness take him again.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun...

Please subscribe/kudos/comment! I love reading comments and ideas from other fans and the readers.


	14. Chapter 13: Dealing with Fire

Notes: Thank you for the kind words and suggestions! You are all wonderful and make this so easy to continue. I still can't believe people actually enjoy reading this story.  
I don't own Merlin or Arthur or anyone otherwise Merthur would've been canon season 1!  
Enjoy :)

* * *

Arthur hadn't wanted to leave Merlin after he had led him into the dining hall, but he knew that he needed to please the nobles and dignitaries who were here. Maybe if he did this, his father would let up on him being at Merlin's side.

He had spoken with nearly a dozen people at length when he next looked up to smiled at his mate at the head table. Except when he tried he couldn't find Merlin anywhere in the room. He quickly and politely excused himself and made his way to his sister and knights, "Where's Merlin?"

Morgana looked around worried, "I don't know. A servant came up and talked to him and then he left. He hasn't returned?"

Arthur shook his head, "Which servant was it?" She pointed out a male servant that normally served the king's table. The crown prince approached the man, "Where did my bond mate go?"

The man looked startled, "I cannot say sire."

Arthur let out a low growl, "Tell me now!"

The servant shook his head and looked frightened. Arthur raised his fist but was held back by Leon, "Arthur, Morgana knows where he went." The alpha prince turned and followed the first knight out of the chamber and into a back hallway. He heard Morgana shout before they entered but all he could focus on was his mate being held by his throat against the wall. He roared out in rage and stormed closer. The assailant had already fallen so he caught Merlin as he fell. He tried to console him with comforting sounds but he could feel that his mate had already lost consciousness.

Arthur held Merlin close, "Leon, Lancelot, arrest this man, he has broken the laws of Camelot." He didn't stay to see it order fulfilled, but left to get Merlin into Gaius's care.

He entered the physician's chambers and laid Merlin down on one of the cots. He finally allowed himself to look at his mate and could see bruises lining the sides of his throat and a scratch on his brow.

Gaius moved about and looked at the injuries himself. He then felt around Merlin's skull and nodded, "Sire, he shall be fine. He might relapse a bit but he should be back on track in a few days time."

Arthur finally looked up, "Thank you Gaius."

The doors slammed open and a guard entered, "Physician, you are needed in the king's chambers."

Gaius nodded and left with the guard but soon Morgana and Gwen came in followed by his knights. All in the small party looked nervously at him. He looked at Leon, "Is that man taken care of?"

Leon directed his eyes to the floor, "No, sire."

"What do you mean no? He has broken the law against harming an omega, he should be in the dungeons for his crimes," Arthur yelled standing up.

Morgana stood between here brother and her mate, "Arthur listen first." He nodded and then sat back down. She came and sat on the chair opposite with Leon standing behind her, "When you asked about Merlin, I looked for him, with my powers. I found him in the back hallway and I rushed to get to him because I knew he was in peril. I got there and..."

Arthur nodded wanting her to continue.

She took a deep breath and Leon rubbed her back, "The person who hurt Merlin cannot be persecuted because it was the king."

"What do you mean? My father couldn't hurt Merlin anymore than I could. He is bound by oath," Arthur said in disbelief.

"I cannot deny what I saw and the reason Gaius is gone, because I knocked Uther unconscious with my magic," she said looking a him. "I'm sorry Arthur, I should have been watching out for him more closely, especially since we knew the threat was inside the castle."

Arthur ignored her and rushed off to his father's chambers. He couldn't stand for this, he had just taken his first oaths and he wouldn't stand by while his father broke those same ones. He burst into the chambers and saw Gaius tending to him.

His father looked up and smiled, "Arthur, there was no need for you to leave the feast. I assure you that i am fine."

He growled, "Stop with this act, I know it was you that hurt Merlin. He is now probably stunted in his healing progress. I just don't understand why you could do such a thing. He is an omega and we swear to enforce the laws protecting them."

Uther looked shocked at first and then his face portrayed anger, "He may be an omega but he is a sorcerer too. Nothing good can ever come of magic."

Arthur lunged forward and grabbed the king's shirt, "He is my bond mate and our bond is of magic! So was yours with my own mother, how can you damn something that you yourself have had the joy of having?"

"Because magic took her from me! You have seen yourself that magic can do so much harm. I do not want you to experience the heartbreak that I have had to endure," he said looking Arthur in the eye and pleading.

Arthur let his grip go and got off the bed, "Then why do you try to take my mate from me?"

He couldn't believe his father's attempt at an explanation. He knew that his father's heart had truly been darkened by his hate for magic. The prince silently vowed that he would never let himself turn into such an awful creature of hatred.

Arthur made it back to Gaius's chambers to find Merlin still unconscious and everyone still watching over him. When he looked closer at the omega's appearance, he noticed that the bruises diminished and he let a slight smile come to his face.

Gwaine looked up, "How does he heal so quickly? His bruising has become more pale and the scratch on his head has shrunk in size."

Arthur sighed, "Merlin has very powerful magic and it allows him to heal very quickly, physically at least."

"Wow, so what are we going to do?" the knight asked.

Arthur looked from his mate to his closest friends and allies, "We serve the king as we have but we watch Merlin closely."

Morgana squawked, "Arthur you can't mean that! Uther must pay! He has hurt Merlin more than once now."

Arthur pounded his fist on the nearby table, "I know Morgana, but I cannot commit treason against the king or condone anyone else to do so. My father will not live forever and when I take the throne, Camelot will be a better place."

Morgana glared at him and then stood up and left with Gwen in tow. The five knight just stared at him, silently asking for their orders.

Arthur sighed and then said, "I still want one of you posted at the door or with us at all times. My father seems to think that taking Merlin away will help me. I don't want him to have another chance like he has had before. Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival, you shall be relied on for public functions when I cannot be there by his side, since Leon and Lancelot with be with their omegas. We shall introduce you once Merlin is ready and then I will feel more secure about tending to my duties. Is that understood?"

"Yes sire," the five men said nodding and then they all left.

Arthur sat back beside Merlin and stroked his hair and ears. He thought on what he had learned and it truly pained him to such things. He leaned down and whispered, "I'm so sorry Merlin but I promise you he will never hurt you again.I shall make sure of it."

Merlin turned slightly towards him and the alpha wrapped his arms around him. Soon Arthur allowed the stress of the day to release from his body and closed his eyes to sleep.

Arthur was awoken sometime later by the warning bells. He got up and went to the door, "Gwaine, what is the meaning of this?"

The knight looked pained, "I'm sorry sire but the King is dead."

Arthur stumbled back and let the news sink in. The only parent he had ever known was dead and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about it all. Yes he had lost his father, but now Merlin was safe. This also meant that he was now going to be king, something that he had been raised for but had never actually felt real until now.

* * *

Please subscribe/kudos/comment! I love reading comments and ideas from other fans and the readers.


	15. Chapter 14: Insights

Notes: **A note on Uther's character and alpha's in general:** When Alphas lose their Omega, they lose their balancing piece. Omega's anchor their alpha's emotions and without them they will be unstable and inconsolable. This nearly kills some and others nearly die from the grief. I am sorry I didn't make this clear before but this is why he acted the way he did. This is going to be explained more later on in a much cuter way. Thank you for your kind words of encouragement. I had a test to study for and I'm going out of town so hopefully I can write at least this weekend. But here is something for y'all. Again I have never owned Merlin! Enjoy:)

* * *

Merlin awoke again with a strange warm heaviness weighing his chest down. He opened his eyes to find Arthur lying beside him just holding him. He made a confused mewl and Arthur looked straight at him. The warlock could tell that his mate had been crying recently and he turned and clung to him.

Arthur wrapped his arms tighter around Merlin's waist, "I'm so sorry, I have broken my promise to keep you safe twice now."

The omega nuzzled closer to his mate and made comforting chirps towards him. Letting him know that everything was alright and that he didn't blame Arthur at all.

Arthur looked at a spot over Merlin's head, "You'll never have to worry ever again."

Merlin cocked his head, "You found out?" His heart was filled with fear. He didn't want to be the wedge between Arthur and his father.

"My father was found dead in his chambers," Arthur said trying to school his features into an emotionless mask.

Merlin curled closer to his hurting mate, trying to offer a the comfort he could, "I'm so sorry Arthur."

"I'm not. He tried to take you away from me, to make me experience the same pain he had when my mother died. All because of his stupid prejudice against sorcerers. Camelot is a better place without him as king and now you shall be safe," Arthur said lifting his chin to look him in the eye.

Merlin leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his alpha's lips. The prince's arms tightened around his waist and then he deepened the kiss. They carried on like this until there was a knock at the door and Gaius entered.

"Arthur, the council needs you at once!" the old physician said in an annoyed tone.

Arthur got up off the cot and Merlin blushed under the man's eye, "I shall see you as soon as I can." Arthur quickly pecked him on the cheek and left with Gaius in tow.

Merlin sat and played with his tail for a few moments and then heard Kilgarrah calling. He jumped up and told the dragon to meet him outside of the citadel. He didn't want there to be mass hysteria over the giant annoying lizard.

He wandered around until he finally found an exit and went to an open field that Arthur had told him the knights used to train when they rode in. He pictured the place and called out to the dragon. Suddenly the giant overgrown lizard was landed in front of him, "What did you want?"

"Young Warlock, much you have endured these past few days," Kilgarrah stated settling down.

Merlin growled, "Which you gave me no help, so why are you here now." He was annoyed with the stupid dragon.

"I told you young warlock, our bond has changed. Arthur Pendragon is your protector now and I will only come when you call or if I happen to be extremely bored. I don't need to watch out for you as closely, that is your alpha's job."

"Fine, it has been resolved anyways. The King is dead," Merlin stated sitting down and pulling new debris from the fur on his ears.

"Long live the King!" Kilgarrah laughed. "Magic shall run free in Camelot without fear now."

Merlin cocked his head, "What does that mean?"

"With you as a ruler of Camelot now, you can't really treat harmless magic users as criminals. Unless you want to be extremely cruel of course, but that is not in your nature," the dragon said looking at him closely.

The omega shook his head, "I'm not going to rule, Arthur is...I'm just going to be Prince Consort."

Kilgarrah laughed again, "Yes, that will be your title, but you shall rule at Arthur's side as a King. You two together shall bring the golden age of Albion."

Merlin stopped messing with his fur, "What do you mean now? You are always so cryptic!"

The dragon stood and lifted his wings, "All in good time, but now you should get back, people will notice you missing."

The dragonlord stood as his companion took off. His fur got dusted with debris again but he decided to just go back to the castle. He walked back and was met by three men he recognized as some of Arthur's knights. His instincts told him to shrink back but he knew that his mate trusted these men, so he should to. He allowed them to approach.

"Merlin! How did you get out of the physician's chambers without me noticing?" the one with long dark hair and a beard asked.

"Gwaine, it really isn't that hard," the dark skinned one laughed.

Merlin shrugged, "I had to come meet someone so I left."

"Was that a dragon we saw you with?" the one called Gwaine asked astonished. "I've never seen one so close before."

Merlin nodded, "I'm a dragonlord and Kilgarrah seems to like to bother me. I didn't want to cause a fuss with his coming into the citadel, so i came out here to meet him."

"Wow, Camelot got a lot more exciting with you around," Gwaine laughed and then went to slap Merlin on the back.

The omega squeaked and then curled into a ball on the ground. The other two knights yelled at Gwaine, which made Merlin even more scared and he couldn't help but flinch. He was angry because he had been doing so well before. Sure he still didn't eat a lot, but he was getting better.

The third knight who had been silent before knelt down and spoke softly, "Merlin we're sorry to startle you, we forgot about your trouble with dissociation. I am Percival and Elyan, Gwaine, and I would like to escort you back if that's okay?"

Merlin nodded and stood up, brushing of his breeches and his tail. He then looked up and nodded in agreement.

"I've never met a male omega," Gwaine said walking beside him.

The warlock nodded, "Arthur says I am one of the first in hundreds of years."

The knight looked disappointed, "Lucky bastard."

Merlin must have looked especially offended because Percival spoke next, "Don't worry about Gwaine, he flirts with every body and everything. We're all hoping he finds his mate soon," he said winking.

Merlin laughed and they continued to walk and the knights joked with each other. He could see why Arthur surrounded himself with these men. They were honorable and so giving of themselves, just like their leader. He felt the pulling in his chest and he wanted to find his alpha.

When they arrived back at the physicians rooms they found Arthur pacing, "There you are! I was about to sent out the signal for the warning bells." The alpha hugged his mate to his chest and the younger male felt the tension run from his body. He let out a soft purr.

"I'm sorry Kilgarrah called and your knights escorted me back from talking with him," the omega said into his mate's chest.

"All is forgiven, no come back to my chambers. We have much to discuss," he said leading them off down the hallway.

* * *

Sorry it's short...But yay all the knights are friends with Merlin now! I love the knights! Also fluff is a nice break from emotional writing. especially for those of you pleading me for something good to happen to give high emotion feels a break.

Please subscribe/kudos/comment! I love reading comments and ideas from other fans and the readers.


	16. Chapter 15: Preparations

Sorry it wasn't fast but I got it up on here! Thanks for the comments and your thoughts on my ideas!  
I don't own Merlin and never will.  
Enjoy!

Chapter Text

Arthur left Merlin in Gaius's chambers and went into the council chambers. The older men were arguing loudly as he went over to the throne he father usually sat in. The men quieted when they noticed him.

Arthur took his seat and stated, "Let's get down to business, I plan on having my father laid out for visitation later today. Then tomorrow I shall take the throne."

Lord Taxten, the agricultural adviser spoke up, "We are sorry for your loss, your Highness, but the King died mysteriously and we have a duty to him to investigate."

The prince nodded, "I understand, Leon, what are the guards' reports?"

"From the time the King was brought to his chambers till he was discovered dead, the King only had three visitors. They were the court physician, the Lady Morgana, and you Sire," the head knight said as he stood.

The alpha nodded and allowed his closest friend to sit. He knew Gaius would never commit such treason but he needed to keep the suspicion off Morgana, himself, and by association Merlin. He looked around the room, "Gaius, what can you tell us about the King's injuries?"

The Court Physician folded his hands on the table, "Sire, the King suffered from what looked like deep bruising and a slight concussion. I am unsure of any internal injuries and would not have known until at least this evening."

Lord Draven, one of the older councilors spoke up, "How did the King obtain these injuries?"

Arthur wanted to curse the inquisitive adviser. He had hoped to avoid explaining the events of the night before and the earlier hours of this morning. "The King was found violating the laws that protect omegas," he stated hoping to be able to get away with just the vague statement.

Sir Bors, a knight who was strongly loyal to his father, slammed his fist onto the table, "Watch your tongue boy! You're not a king yet and that is still considered treasonous talk."

"Sir Bors, I may not be king yet, but I am Prince Regent, which means that you should be the one to watch your tongue. The Lady Morgana and I both witnessed my father doing such harm to my bond mate. And I'm sure Merlin wouldn't deny our claims either.

"I am sorry if you do not believe our testimony but if you speak against me on this issue again, I will see that you arrested for treason," Arthur seethed as he stood up quickly. The knight wouldn't meet his gaze, so he sat down and took a few calming breaths.

Lord Taxten spoke after a few silent moments, "I mean no disrespect but, Sire, how can we on the council be sure of you and the lady's innocence?"

Arthur rubbed his temples and sighed, this was all giving him a headache but really he had nothing to fear so he told the truth, "I was with my injured omega mate, I had to ask about the warning bells when they woke me up. You may ask Sir Gwaine, who was standing guard outside the door. And I am sure Guinevere or Sir Leon could attest to Morgana's alibi," he replied.

Leon nodded, "The lady had to be woken when I went to check on her safety after the signal was sounded."

Arthur then thought of something that could move this meeting along. He didn't like leaving Merlin alone, especially in such unknown times. He wasn't sure who killed his father but he hoped they wouldn't go after Merlin. His poor mate needed some happy times in his life after all of this stress. He really just wanted to spend a whole week in bed with his love but he knew that would still be a long while off, especially now. He looked around and his eyes finally settled on the Court Physician, "Gaius, could my father have perished from his injuries?"

The older man raised his eyebrow at Arthur and then answered, "It is possible Sire, but I could never be completely sure because I was unableto finish my examination."

Arthur wanted to kiss the man for delivering a favorable answer, there was no way to know for sure so the council would have to dismiss it. He kept his features schooled, "Thank you, any other questions?" The council sat quietly for a few moments, "Alright, I plan to succeed my father and have my omega rule by my side."

There were numerous murmurs around the room until Geoffrey of Monmouth, the court archivist spoke, "Sire there are some issues with your plan. Your omega is neither a citizen of Camelot or of age to be bonded."

Arthur's face fell and the older man continued, "For him to have any power or title now, he must first become a citizen of Camelot and swear his allegiance to you and cut any ties to Cenred's kingdom. Since you are not fully bonded, you will need to be married. Any claim to the throne he has now will be minimal, until he comes of age and you bond of course."

The alpha had hoped that they could avoid all of this for Merlin's sake. He knew that it would kill his mate to never see his mother or best friend ever again. He would see what Merlin wanted to do and he desperately hoped that he would stay with him. "I understand, could I have time to speak with him?"

"Of course Sire, shall we reconvene tonight?" the adviser asked.

Arthur nodded and went to Gaius's work room to find his mate. He arrived to find an empty chamber and his omega's fading scent. He couldn't find him or any of his knights that were suppose to be standing guard, so he decided to pace outside.

After awhile, Merlin's scent became stronger and he and three of the knights appeared. Arthur swept him up and replied to his apologies and then they were headed to his chambers.

* * *

Merlin was happy to be in Arthur's arms but he knew that something was troubling his mate. He made questioning mewls but was met with indifference and Arthur throwing on a false smile. He worried about what had happened in the council meeting. Was Arthur taking him to their room to pack and then sending him back? Would he be sent back to spend eternity alone? If that was his fate, then he would surely kill himself shortly after being sent away. He couldn't stand the thought of being sent away from Arthur.

Merlin followed him dutifully through the numerous halls but still held all of this worry in his heart. He wanted to just tell his alpha to get it over with but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

They finally entered the room and the knights left them to resume their duties. Arthur pulled him into his lap in the large chair behind his desk and nuzzled his neck. Merlin mewled lovingly and hoped that he could remind Arthur of his affections. The alpha laughed, "What do I owe for such affections?"

Merlin rubbed his cheek and ears against his mate's chest and neck and purred loudly. He was trying to become one with his alpha and hoping that it would distract Arthur from sending him away. his tail was curled around his waist tightly.

Arthur chuckled again, "While I love receiving your affections and would love you to smell only of me, I need to speak with you Merlin."

Merlin's heart clenched with fear and he decided it would be easier to just accept it now, "Yes, I know what you are going to say."

"Y-you do?" the alpha asked.

"Yes and just give me an hour and I'll be gone from you. I am sorry that I have caused you so much hurt and trouble," the omega said trying to leave the chair.

Arthur's arms tightened around him, "What are you going on about?"

Merlin began to cry, this hurt too much and he really didn't want to talk anymore, "I am the reason your father, the king, is dead. Your advisers have probably convinced you to send me away. I was never meant for this life and I won't punish you with my presence anymore."

Arthur growled, "Merlin! This is an order, shut up and stop thinking like that this instant!"

Merlin felt his voice catch in his throat and the thoughts wiped from his mind. He knew this was what it was like to be ordered by his alpha. He offered his neck in submission.

Arthur placed a gentle kiss there and lifted his chin. Their eyes met, "Now, I don't want to send you away, understand?"

Merlin nodded silently.

"Good, now what I wanted to ask was if you would honor me by marrying me in front of my subjects and stand beside me to rule Camelot?" Arthur asked with only love and adoration in his eyes.

Merlin began to cry again, but this time out of happiness. He tried to speak but he still couldn't. He let out a sad whine.

Arthur looked hurt at first and then realization bloomed on his face, "You may speak again."

Merlin let out a joyous sob, "Yes." He kissed Arthur quickly and didn't let go.

They continued until suddenly Arthur pushed him back by his shoulders, "There is a catch Merlin." He cocked his head to the side and the alpha continued, "Your must become a citizen here first."

"Of course," Merlin said quickly trying to hold onto him again.

The prince kept him back, "No you don't understand, you have to give up everything in Ealdor. You must never see any of the people there again."

Merlin's ears fell and he looked down, "Oh."

He sat and weighed the options as Arthur continued, "I know its a lot to ask, but you don't have to do it. I will understand if you don't wish to continue..."

"I'll do it," Merlin interrupted.

"What?!"

"I said I'll do it, I am your true bond mate. I will not leave your side, no matter what," Merlin said with conviction. He knew he would miss his mother, "But would it be possible for me to write my mum and Will one last time?"

Arthur chuckled, "Of course!" He saw the alpha take something out of his pocket, "I had one of my men bring this up out of the vaults. Will you wear it?" he asked handing him a beautiful gold and sapphire ring. "It was my mother's."

Merlin held out his left hand and Arthur slipped then ring on and then kissed him deeply. It was now that Merlin knew that he could be happy here and didn't have to worry anymore.


End file.
